Corazón confundido
by Breathes08
Summary: Quedan pocos meses para la boda de Serena y Darien. La pareja está feliz porque nada lo podrá estropear esta vez... o ¿si? Alguien de su pasado ha vuelto,y no viene solo. ¿ Podrá el recuerdo del pasado confundir el corazón de Serena? No son los únicos que han vuelto a la ciudad de Tokyo ,el mal también lo ha echo ,con más poder ,y esta vez la batalla no será nada fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **PRÓLOGO.**

Después de la batalla contra Galaxia todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Serena y las chicas seguían estudiando ,aunque esta vez iban a la universidad.  
El mal había desaparecido y ya no necesitaron volver a transformarse.

Serena estaba sentada en un banco del parque n° 10 ,esperando a Darien .Habían quedado para ir a comer juntos cuando él saliera del trabajo.  
Darien había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital de Tokyo tras haber acabado sus estudios.

Miró su mano. Ahí estaba el anillo que dos meses atrás Darien le había dado ,la noche en la que le pidió que se casara con él.

Alzó la vista ,el cielo estaba despejado ,hacía buen tiempo. De repente un murmullo de voces llegaron hasta sus oídos seguidos de una melodía que le resultaba familiar.  
Se levantó y comenzó a caminar siguiendo la melodía.

Era extraña la sensación que le provocaba la canción. Le hacía sentir nostalgia y alegría a la vez. Abría el baúl de los recuerdos recordando momentos y sentimientos que creía olvidados.

Llegó hasta unos arbustos ,los apartó y vio una gran multitud rodeando un escenario. Siguió avanzando con curiosidad hasta llegar al principio. Cuando llegó sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Sabía que vendrías - dijo una voz tras parar de tocar.

Se bajó del escenario y se acercó a Serena. Había deseado tanto tiempo volver a verla.

-Sigues igual de preciosa que siempre.

\- Eres tú ...¡Has vuelto! - dijo emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sí ,soy yo. He vuelto Bombón.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos!Sí ,ya sé que aún no escribo el primer capítulo de la historia y ya comienzo con esta. No lo he podido evitar :( Tenía ganas de escribirlo jejejeje. El cap de la historia Deseo tu amor ,será subido mañana. Bueno ,que os ha parecido este prólogo? qué pensáis que pasará?**

 **Si te ha gustado ,no olvides dejar tu comentario ,todo opinión es aceptada ,tanto buena como mala. Decidme si queréis que la continué. Además ya estoy poniendo en orden mi vida y voy a dedicarle más tiempo a esto.**

 **Os quiero ^.^**

 **PD: SÍ ,hay en wattpad la misma versión que esta historia. No es ningún plagio ,sólo que decidí subir la historia en ambas cuentas pero tengo otro nombre de usuario ,si queréis seguirme wattpad podéis buscarme por el nombre de la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _-Sí, soy yo. He vuelto Bombón._

Aunque sus palabras lo dijeran. Aunque esa era su voz. Serena aún no podía creerse que estuviera ahí enfrente de ella.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto. El día que se despidió de él pensó que jamás lo iba a volver a ver. Pero se había equivocado y se alegraba de hacerlo.

Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas pero estas no cesaban. Era tanta la alegría que sentía que no le importaba que los estuvieran viendo. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Te he echado un montón de menos Seiya!

-Yo también Bombón- la apretó más a su pecho.

Acarició el cabello de Serena y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Aspiró su aroma y cerró los ojos. La había extrañado tanto. Había pensado en ella todos los días que habían pasado preguntándose como estaría, si había cambiado, si su corazón seguía siendo tan noble o si aún se acordaba de él. La sola idea de que pudiera olvidarlo lo entristecía, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello no había ocurrido y estaba feliz.

Taiki y Yaten observaban a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro desde el escenario. Preferían mantenerse al margen y no molestarlos.

-¿Pero cuándo has vuelto? –preguntó Serena al separase para mirarlo.- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? ¿Por qué no me has avisado? ¿Me ibas a avisar cierto?

-Bombón, por supuesto que te iba a avisar. Hemos llegado hoy. En el momento en que pisé la Tierra sentí tu presencia flotando en el aire y me imaginé que estarías cerca.- tomó su rostro entre sus manos-. Entonces decidí tocar una canción que te atrajera. Al principio no estaba seguro de que funcionaría, pero cuando te vi entre la multitud me di cuenta de que mis sospechas no habían sido erróneas.

-Cuando escuché la melodía sentía que algo me embargaba y me resultaba familiar. Al principio no lo entendía pero ahora sí. No has cambiado nada Seiya –murmuró Serena levantando su mano y acariciando su rostro.

Seguía teniendo el pelo largo. Su apariencia no había cambiado tanto ,solo que ahora parecía más mayor pero nada más. Seguía siendo el Seiya que recordaba ,su Seiya. Espera ¿su Seiya? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-¿Serena? –dijo una voz.

Serena se giró y vio que Darien los estaba observando atentamente. Seiya resopló y bajó las manos apartándose de ella. Maldijo por lo bajo. Hubiera deseado que Darien no llegara.

Cuando acabó su turno se dio prisa en llegar al parque. Se sintió mal por haberle hecho esperar pero cuando llegó ella no estaba. La llamó al móvil pero saltó el buzón de voz. Iba a volver a intentarlo cuando escuchó algunas voces al otro lado y decidió ir a ver lo que ocurría. Cuando llegó se encontró con la escena de una Serena llorando y un tipo que la abrazaba.

Comenzó a sentirse molesto.

-Darien , ¡has llegado! –exclamó Serena acercándose a él.

-Sí ,princesa ya estoy aquí.

La agarró del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo. Con una mano tomó su rostro ,mientras que la otra la apoyaba en su espalda para atraerla a él, y la besó. Serena estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Darien. Sus labios no se movían suaves ni lentamente sino que con rapidez y urgencia. Se dejó llevar por el beso y llevó las manos hasta su nuca para acercarlo más a ella. Darien aprovechó este gesto para profundizar más el beso. Una vez que terminaron junto su frente con la de ella y con los ojos cerrados susurró:

-Siento haber llegado tarde y haberte hecho esperar.

-No pasa nada. Además… -se separó de él-. Mira con quien me encontré –dijo acercándose a Seiya y tomándolo del brazo-. ¡Seiya ha vuelto! –dijo feliz.

Darien observó al chico que lo mira con cara de pocos amigos. Se acordaba de Seiya y agradecía eternamente lo que había hecho cuando él desapareció. Pero no podía olvidar que Seiya se había enamorado de Serena y por la forma en la que lo miraba no cabía duda que seguía estándolo.

-Venga ,saludaros –insistió Serena.

Ambos chicos se acercaron y se estrecharon la mano apretándola con fuerza. Se retaban con la mirada y Taiki y Yaten se daban cuenta de la tensión que había entre ellos dos.

-Seiya ,tenemos que irnos –dijo Taiki para aligerar el ambiente.

-Recuerda que hemos quedado esta tarde con el productor –dijo Yaten.

Seiya asintió y dirigiéndose a Serena dijo:

-Tengo que irme Bombón. Nos volveremos a ver. Cuídate –le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Adiós Darien –dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Darien prefirió ignorarlo y se volvió hacia Serena. Ésta tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Podía sentir como los celos se apoderaban de él. Respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse.

-¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Sí. Vámonos –se agarró del brazo y le sonrío.

.

.

.

Se habían subido a la limusina que el productor les había enviado para recogerlos. En el interior Yaten trataba de explicarle la verdad de las cosas a Seiya.

-Tienes que relajarte Seiya –dijo Yaten desde su asiento.

-¿Relajarme? ¿No te fijaste en cómo la besó? –vociferó.

-Seiya ,Darien es su novio y eso tu lo sabías. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué Serena al verte se lanzara a tus brazos y te besara? Sabías perfectamente que eso no iba a ocurrir-dijo Taiki cruzándose de brazos.

Seiya no respondió. Se cruzó de brazos y fijó su vista en la ventana. Sí. Eso había esperado que ocurriera. Había deseado que Serena se lanzara en sus brazos y que dijera que lo quería.

Darien no se la merecía. No había estado cuando ella más lo había necesitado. No, definitivamente no se la merecía.

.

.

.

Mina entraba corriendo al Crown. Se había enterado de algo y tenía la necesidad de contárselo a las chicas.

Ellas se encontraban en una mesa sentadas tomando sus bebidas.

-¡Chicas! ¿A que no adivináis de lo que me he enterado? –dijo sentándose en una de las sillas libres.

-No ,¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Ami.

-¡Han vuelto!

-¿Quiénes han vuelto? –preguntó Lita.

-Ellos –se llevó un poco de zumo a los labios.

-¿Quiénes? –al ver que no respondía ,Rei exclamo: ¡Mina!

-¡Los Three Lights han vuelto!

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron al unísono.

De repente la puerta se abrió y los vieron. Sorprendidas se acercaron y comprobaron que eran ellos realmente. Se saludaron y sentándose todos en la mesa comenzaron a hablar amenamente sobre el tiempo que había pasado y sobre sus vidas.

La comida con Darien había sido espléndida. La había llevado a un bonito restaurante y la comida había sido deliciosa. Darien se había mostrado muy animado y cariñoso con ella. Podía notar el esfuerzo que ponía por cambiar su actitud con ella en público y estaba feliz.

Por su parte Darien estaba contento con el rato que había pasado con Serena pero en ciertas ocasiones la había notado despistada y pensativa en otra cosa. Y al imaginarse lo que debía ser la sangre le subía por las venas.

Entraron hablando en el Crown. Llegaron junto a las chicas y se dieron cuenta de que ellos también estaban allí.

-¡Serena mira quiénes están! –exclamó Lita.

-Serena… -la saludó Seiya.

-Hola chicos –los saludó.

Se sentó en el asiento y Darien se sentó enfrente de ella. Pronto las chicas continuaron con sus conversaciones. Pero Darien no prestaba atención sino que estaba atento a las miradas que Seiya le dirigía a Serena mientras que estaba contaba como lo había pasado con Darien en la comida.

De repente sintió que una mano le toca la pierna y que dejaban un papel en ella. Lo cogió y lo abrió evitando que nadie se diera cuenta y se dispuso a leerlo.

 _Te espero mañana en el parque de atracciones a las 17:30 h. Seiya._

Levantó la vista y vio que este le sonría. Escondió el papel en su bolsillo pensando si sería buena idea presentarse o no.

 **Aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste. Gracias a aquellas personas por dejar su comentario. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 2**

¿Ir o no ir? ¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado lo mismo esa noche?

Pero ahí estaba una vez más, sentada enfrente del espejo mientras peinaba su largo pelo, haciéndose la misma pregunta.

Observó su rostro. Las ojeras ,producto de la mala noche ,resaltaban en su pálido rostro. Pero si descartaba ese detalle no había nada diferente en su rostro...¿O quizás la duda reflejada en sus ojos?

Se fijó en la ventana que estaba detrás de ella, se dio media vuelta y miró el exterior preguntándose por qué no era capaz de tomar una decisión, el por qué de sentirse que haría daño a alguien fuese la decisión que fuese. El día no parecía envuelto en una enorme neblina de dudas como su mente ,sino que , por el contrario, estaba completamente despejado con un enorme cielo celeste que se extendía por todas partes mientras el sol desprendía pequeños destellos de luz. En resumen ,hacía un día perfecto.

— _Un día perfecto para salir._ Pensó y sonrió.

La claridad del cielo hizo que su mente también se aclarara y decidiera tomar una decisión. Y ya sabía cual era.

Miró a todas partes extrañada de no haber visto aún a Luna, pero todo en la habitación indicaba que se había marchado.

— ¡Serena, te llaman! — gritó Ikuko desde el pasillo.

— ¡Ya voy! — respondió.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, teniendo el cuidado de no resbalar, se acercó a Ikuko, le pidió el teléfono y lo cogió.

— Hola.

— Hola, princesa, ¿qué tal la mañana? ¿Acabas de despertar? — preguntó Darien, mirando en su reloj que eran las diez, desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— Sinceramente desperté hace una hora atrás jejeje — no iba a decirle que había pasado una mala noche—. ¿Y que tal tu día? ¿Mucho trabajo? — preguntó y se apoyó en la pared.

— De momento bien, no hay muchos pacientes en la mañana , pero hoy estaré toda la tarde en el hospital. No podré verte hoy, lo siento— dijo con tono triste.

— Darien...— sonrió —... No pasa nada. Además tú debes cumplir con tu trabajo.

— Pero yo quería verte — suspiró.

Una voces se escucharon de fondo. Era la enfermera avisando que ya había llegado el paciente.

Darien volvió a suspirar. Le hizo una señal a la enfermera indicando que le diera un minuto y se volvió otra vez al teléfono.

— Tengo que colgar— dijo con pesar—. Que te vaya bien en la prueba del vestido. Chao. Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero — dijo y se cortó la llamada.

Iba a ir a su cuarto cuando de repente cayó en las palabras de él.

" _Que te vaya bien en la prueba del vestido."_

¡La prueba! ¡Lo había olvidado completamente!

Corrió inmediatamente hacia su habitación en busca de su agenda. La abrió y efectivamente, hoy tenía la prueba del vestido junto con Amy, quién se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Maldecía su memoria por haberse olvidado de un detalle tan grande.

Cogió su móvil y se sentó en la cama. Sólo había una solución para ello.

— ¿Puedes dejar eso un momento y venir a ensayar? — preguntó molesto Yaten.

Pasaba todo el tiempo revisando el móvil sin prestar atención a lo que estaban ensayando.

Yaten estaba desesperado. Tenían un concierto dentro de unas semanas y aún no tenían nada preparado. Realmente odiaba cuando Seiya se volvía irresponsable.

— Puede que esto no sea importante para ti, pero para mí si lo es. — bajó del escenario y se acercó a él —.Y sino estás dispuesto a ensayar será mejor que te marches — dijo poniendo un dedo en su pecho despectivamente y empujándolo.

— ¿Quién te crees para echarme? — apartó su mano y lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

— Ey, chicos, parad — dijo Taiki separándolos.

No le gustaba ver a sus dos amigos discutir de aquella forma. Le dijo unas palabras a Yaten y él asintió con pesadez para luego volver al escenario.

Se acercó a Seiya y se lo llevó fuera de la sala hacia las escaleras del edificio.

Se sentó en uno de los peldaños mientras que Seiya se quedó de pie apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué pasa Seiya? ¿No quieres hacer el concierto? — él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces, cuál es el motivo para no ensayar y pasarte todo el rato mirando el móvil?

Suspiró y se sentó a su lado dispuesto a contarle todo. Una vez que terminó se quedó callado y volvió a mirar el móvil.

— Desde entonces llevo esperando su respuesta.

Taiki, que había escuchado la historia, se quedó pensando unos minutos tratando de analizar toda la información y recordando el día anterior hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

— ¿Estás seguro que le diste tu número? — preguntó.

Seiya abrió la boca para responder pero la volvió a cerrar y se pegó en la cabeza.  
No le había dado su número. Normal que no recibiera ningún mensaje de su parte.

— No se lo di— admitió.

— ¿Entonces, qué harás? ¿Irás? — preguntó curioso.

Seiya se levantó y se puso enfrente de él.

— Sí.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que irá?

— No lo sé — reconoció —. Pero hay algo aquí — dijo señalando su pecho— que me dice que ella asistirá.

Taiki sonrió para sus adentros. Su amigo no había cambiado. Se levantó, le dio unas palmadas en su hombro y pasó por su lado diciéndole que lo esperaba en la sala para ensayar.  
Seiya sintió los ánimos que su amigo le dio con aquel gesto, sonrió y se volvió para seguirlo.

Observó su reloj. Eran las 17:40 h. Habían pasado diez minutos de la hora acordada.

Desde el banco en que estaba se podía ver perfectamente la entrada al parque de atracciones.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Le había costado salir de casa y aún por encima el autobús había tardado más de lo esperado que la única opción que le quedó fue ir a pie hasta el parque. Pero ya estaba allí.

—¡Seiya! — gritó desde el otro lado levantando la mano.

El se giró y observó con gran alivio que ya había llegado.

— Siento haber llegado tarde — dijo avergonzada y con la respiración acelerada por el viaje.

— Veo que hay cosas que aún no cambian — dijo con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza—. ¿Vamos? Creo que te vendría bien un poco de agua — dijo señalando la entrada.

Serena asintió y junto con Seiya entraron al parque de atracciones.

Sentía que el tiempo había vuelto atrás hasta aquel día que fueron por primera vez al parque de atracciones. En aquel tiempo ambos desconocían el secreto del otro pero ahora era todo diferente.

Seiya llevó a Serena a cada una de las atracciones a las que se habían subido la primera vez. Quería que Serena recordara ese día y los momentos que habían pasado juntos sin importarle si le daba miedo o se mareaba. Lo único que quería era que ella pensara en él y en los momentos felices.

Se acercaron a una máquina de juegos.

—Este es tan bonito —dijo señalando el llavero de un delfín rosa.

—Pues ahora verás —dijo Seiya metiendo una moneda e intentando sacar el llavero. Cuando lo consiguió, lo sacó y se lo entregó.

—Muchas gracias —dijo poniéndolo en su mochila.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó mientras la miraba.

—Sí. Mira, lo puse junto el otro que me diste la primera vez — dijo levantando el bolso y enseñándoselo.

Seiya se sorprendió de que aún lo tuviera. Habían pasado varios años desde que se lo diera. Sonrió para sus adentros.

—¡Ay, Bombón! — exclamó y le revolvió el pelo—. Ven, te invito a un helado.

Era la hora de su descanso. Decidió salir a dar un paseo para estirar las piernas y tomar un café para relajarse un poco.

Salió del hospital y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería más cercana.

Lamentaba no poder haber quedado con Serena ese día. El clima era lo bastante bueno como para haber podido hacer varias cosas.

Cruzó la calle, caminó un poco más y llegó a la cafetería. Entró y pidió su café mientras se sentaba en una mesa con vistas a la calle.

De repente vio algo que lo dejó desconcertado.  
Movió mentalmente la cabeza pensando que no era posible lo que había visto.

El camarero llegó con su café y le dio las gracias. Comenzó a remover la cuchara tratando de olvidar lo que había visto, pero ya se había sembrado la duda en su cabeza.

Cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Amy.

—Hola, Darien —saludó.

Amy estaba con sus amigas en el Crown bebiendo cuando Darien la llamó.

—Hola, Amy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Sí. Dime.

—¿Serena está contigo? —preguntó pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Amy miró extrañada el móvil.

—No. No está conmigo. Se suponía que íbamos a ir hoy a la prueba del vestido pero que al final era otro día la cita...¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

Darien se quedó callado unos segundos. Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

—¿Darien? —preguntó Amy al no obtener respuestas.

—¿Qué pasa Amy? — preguntó Rei al verla preocupada.

—Que Darien me llamó preguntando si Serena estaba conmigo —contestó.

Todas se miraron extrañadas.

—¿Darien? —volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Eh? Sí. Perdona Amy. Tienes razón. Me había olvidado de que me lo dijo. Muchas gracias. Chao— dijo y cortó.

Amy se quedó mirando el móvil aún más confusa que antes.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Lita.

—Nada. Dijo que olvidó que se lo dijera en la mañana, se despidió y cortó.

— ¡Pues que raro! — exclamó Mina.

Darien miró el teléfono. Serena no estaba con Amy. Eso quería decir que sus sospechas eran ciertas. La chica que vio pasar del brazo de Seiya era ella. Era Serena.

.

.

.

¡ **Hola! Pues aquí está el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.**  
 **Dejadme en los comentarios vuestras opiniones.**  
 **Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO**

 **Capítulo 3**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba parado ahí de pie. Podía sentir que las personas lo miraban y hablaban a su alrededor, pero no escuchaba nada. El movimiento de los coches de la calle y el caminar de las personas eran una simple imagen borrosa delante de sus ojos.

Trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo aquello, pero no la encontraba. Se sentía engañado. No entendía la razón de que Serena no le dijera la verdad aquella mañana.  
Y también se sentía celoso, ya era la segunda vez que sentía celos, y ambas eran seguidas.

Cogió su cartera, sacó el dinero, lo dejó en la mesa y se fue del lugar.

De nada servía enfadarse y preguntarse cuáles fueron las razones de dicha decisión. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

 _Iré a buscar a Serena_ pensó.

Y con ese pensamiento se marchó al hospital en busca de sus cosas.

Mientras caminaba se imaginaba la idea de que, los de su alrededor, creyeran que eran una pareja. Se sonrojó al pensarlo y sonrió. Nada le gustaría más que aquello fuera real.

Sentir el suave aroma de su cabello y el calor de su brazo agarrado al de él hacían que su corazón latiese a un ritmo más rápido provocándole una sensación bastante agradable. Una sensación que no quería que se acabase.

Serena iba contenta al lado de Seiya. Se lo había pasado muy bien aquel día y estaba feliz de no haberselo perdido.

Sintió como los pasos de él se hacían cada vez más lentos. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo al mismo tiempo que él giraba el rostro haciendo que sus miradas chocaran. Nerviosa, la apartó rápidamente.

—Esto...— dijo nervioso—... ¿Te gustaría ir a verme ensayar algún día de estos?

—No sabía que habíais vuelto a ensayar — dijo sorprendida.

— Empezamos hace poco a hacerlo...pero, ¿te gustaría?

— Me encantaría veros ensayar — sonrió—. Han pasado muchos años desde que no os veo tocar, seguro que a las chicas también les gustará.

— Serena... —se detuvo y se puso en frente de ella para que lo mirara—. No le digas a las chicas que vengan.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

— Porque... —se acercó —. Porque... — puso sus manos en los hombros de Serena—... Quiero que sólo vengas tú...Sólo quiero verte a ti.

La miraba con tanta intensidad que comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.  
No quería sentirse nerviosa pero, ¿por qué lo estaba? ¿Por qué parecía que los ojos de Seiya expresaban...? No, eso no podía ser...o ¿si?

— Esto...Seiya... — dijo apartando sus manos—. Será mejor que vaya a casa.

— Ah. Sí,vamos, te acompaño — dijo apartándose y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Subió las escaleras, entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta, tiró el bolso y se acostó en la cama.

Se estiró ocupando toda la cama y miró el techo mientras trataba de respirar profundamente.

El beso que le dio Seiya en la mejilla la puso nerviosa e hizo que se sonrojara.

Se dio media vuelta y se abrazó a la almohada. Sabía que pensar mucho en ello no le haría bien pero no entendía el por qué su corazón reaccionaba así. En el fondo, se sentía mal por sentir aquello.

El timbre de la casa sonó y, en pocos segundos, escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola.

Bajó las escaleras,llegó al pasillo y vio a Darien en la puerta.

— Hola — saludó sonriendo.

— Bueno, yo os dejo solos — dijo Ikuko marchándose.

— Chao, Ikuko — se despidió Darien —. Hola, princesa — se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en el hospital — lo abrazó.

— Quería verte — le correspondió el abrazo.

Pero no era solo eso. Quería saber la verdad pero no sabía como preguntárselo. Quizás solo estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

— ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? — preguntó rompiendo el abrazo.

— Sí. Espera, voy a por mis cosas y bajo.

— ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Seiya? — preguntó Yaten mientras arreglaba las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Seiya entró en la sala con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a la nevera, cogió un refresco y se sentó en el sofá.

Taiki y Yaten se miraron sorprendidos y curiosos por saber lo que había echo su amigo.

— ¿Y? — preguntó Taiki arreglándose las gafas.

— ¿Y que? — preguntó sonriendo.

— Quítate esa tonta sonrisa del rostro y mejor cuéntanos como te fue — dijo Yaten.

— Pues...

Comenzó a contarles a sus amigos el día que había vivido. Le contó la frustración que había sentido al ver que tardaba Serena en llegar y lo aliviado que estaba cuando la vio aparecer. Les dijo que le había llevado a cada una de las atracciones que habían montado junto hace unos años. Que Serena aún conservaba el primer regalo que le dio. Que comieron juntos y que le dio un beso cuando la acompañó hasta casa.

— Os juro que nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Haber pasado el día con ella y tenerla a mi lado... No se como explicarlo... — se rascó la cabeza—. Las expresiones de Serena, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su voz, su pelo... Todo en ella hacía que me dieran ganas de besarla... — se sonrojó por lo que dijo y rió avergonzado.

— Se ve que estás loco por ella — dijo Yaten dándole un golpe en la espalda.

— Me alegra mucho que lo pasaras bien — dijo Taiki contento — Pero ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana nos toca madrugar.

— Sí, tenéis razón. Buenas noches — se despidió y se marchó a su habitación.

Yaten esperó a que Seiya saliera de la habitación y se acercó a Taiki.

— ¿Se lo vas a decir? — preguntó Yaten susurrando.

— Pensé que se lo dirías tú.

— Taiki, soy malo, pero no para decírselo después de verlo con esa sonrisa bobalicona.

— Ahora mismo no sé si decírselo — apoyó los codos en sus piernas y se pasó una mano por el pelo —. No quiero hacerle sufrir...pero él merece saberlo.

Aún no podía creerse lo que le habían dicho. Aquella tarde mientras Seiya estaba fuera, Taiki y Yaten, fueron a dar una vuelta después de su ensayo y, tras pasear sin rumbo, decidieron ir al Crown a tomar algo y a saludar a Andrew.

Una vez dentro se encontraron con las chicas sentadas en la mesa junto a la ventana. Yaten no quería sentarse con ellas debido a que estaba Mina pero, al ver las ganas de Taiki de hablar con Ami, terminó por ceder.

Y después de tanta charla se enteraron de que Serena se iba a casar en unos meses con Darien.

Al principio Yaten creyó que era una broma de Mina, pero al obtener la confirmación de todas, se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

-Será mejor que sea él quien lo descubra - sentenció Yaten.

Después de ducharse, Seiya ya estaba listo para acostarse, pero se sentía muy contento para dormir. Cogió su móvil, se puso los auriculares y empezó a escuchar música. Abrió la galería de fotos y se encontró con la foto en la que salían los dos sonriendo.

-Hoy me regalaste un bonito recuerdo, Bombón. Pero no quiero que sólo sea un recuerdo, quiero que esto sea el comienzo de muchos momentos - dijo acariciando la pantalla.

En lo más profundo del Universo, un planeta vagaba en medio de la oscuridad arrastrando su aura maligna.

-¿Lo has encontrado? -preguntó una voz.

\- Hemos estado siguiendo su rastro y sus auras... -dijo el sirviente-...Y lo hemos encontrado en un planeta que recibe el nombre de Tierra.

\- Tierra,¿eh? - sonrió maliciosamente- Creo que deberíamos hacerles una visita a aquellos seres inmundos que se hacen llamar humanos. ¡A qué esperáis! ¡Moveros idiotas!

Serena estaba preocupada. Darien había permanecido callado todo el trayecto hasta su casa y cada vez que le preguntaba algo respondía con monosílabos. Una vez que llegaron al edificio, subieron en el ascensor y entraron en su piso.

\- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy -se acercó a Darien y le dio un beso corto- Te veo mañana.

-Espera- la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta -No te vayas. Tenemos que hablar.

La llevó hasta la sala. Serena se sentó en el sofá y Darien fue a preparar dos tazas de café. Una vez que estuvo listo se sentó al lado de ella.

El silencio volvió a reinar volviéndose incómodo.

-Dari...

-Serena -dijo interrumpiéndola-. ¿Por qué me mentiste y no me dijiste que ibas a salir con Seiya?

Serena se quedó callada por unos minutos. No sabía que decirle, ella misma ni sabía por qué lo había echo.

\- No quería mentirte Darien. Lo que pasa es que me olvidé de que hoy tenía la prueba del vestido y...quería ver a Seiya...Sé que estuvo mal haber cancelado la cita pero ya pedí otra- dijo tocándole la mejilla.

-¿ Serena, qué significa Seiya para ti? -preguntó tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

Aquella pregunta la desconcertó.¿ Por qué le preguntaba eso?

-Darien...Seiya para mí es mi amigo. Un buen amigo que me apoyó muchísimo.

-¿Segura?

-Segura - le sonrió.

Suspiró profundamente y acercó su cabeza a la de ella. Sentía un gran alivio en su interior, sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima.

\- Dios... Estaba tan celoso, Serena...Cuando te vi pasear con él me volví loco. Al principio no creí que fueras tú pero después descubrí que sí - le tomó el rostro-. Me sentí mal pero necesitaba escuchar la verdad. Perdón si he estado borde o pesado contigo. No era mi intención.

-Darien...No tienes porque pedir perdón ni sentirte celoso. Yo te quiero a ti -le acarició la mejilla-. Solo a ti.

\- Te amo - susurró Darien y la besó.

Llevaba todo el día deseando besarla. La acercó más a él abrazándola y profundizó el beso.

El beso fue ganando más intensidad. No quería que se fuera. Quería que se quedara esa noche con él.

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche - Serena asintió y lo volvió a besar mientras él la cargaba hasta la habitación.

Hola^^ Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad vuestros comentarios con vuestra más sincera opinión.

Nos vemos en el próximo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO**

 **Capítulo 4**

- _No podrás hacerlo..._

 _Escuchó una débil voz resonar en aquel oscuro lugar. Miró a todos lados buscándola, pero no veía nada. Estaba completamente solo._

— _¿Quién eres?_ — _gritó._

 _Pero nadie contestó. No se oía ningún ruido, sólo era audible el sonido de su propia respiración._

 _Comenzó a sentir un miedo terrible e inexplicable. La angustia se apoderaba de él mientras que tenía la sensación de que la oscuridad, poco a poco, lo iba oprimiendo._

 _Empezó a correr desesperamente buscando algo sin saber el qué._  
 _Sus pasos resonaban en medio de aquel lugar. Su respiración era agitada y sentía como su cuerpo se iba cansando._

— _No podrás hacerlo..._

 _Volvió a escuchar la voz y se detuvo._

De repente _una enorme luz apareció, iluminando el lugar, y una silueta indivisible surgió detrás de ella. Darien puso una mano delante para poder cubrirse y ver, pero no resultó._

—S _u destino está_ _escrito— sentenció._

 _Alzó los brazos hacia el cielo y luego los dejó caer a la vez que l_ _a luz soltaba unos últimos destellos, para después desaparecer con un sonoro temblor._ _Toda la superficie comenzó a destruirse._

 _Darien dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero las grietas eran más rápidas que él, y pronto se vio a si mismo siendo arrastrado hasta lo profundo del abismo..._.

Se incorporó bruscamente en la cama. El corazón le latía deprisa, estaba sudando y su respiración era agitada. Respiró profundo en un intento de poder tranquilizarse pero no dio mucho resultado.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Por un momento había creído que realmente se había caído.

Giró el rostro y vio, a través de la ventana, que aún era noche cerrada y que, allá fuera, todo estaba tranquilo en comparación a su mente.  
Miró a Serena, estaba acostada durmiendo plácidamente sin, al parecer, ser consciente de su estado. Verla tan tranquila hizo que sonriera.

Tomó la sábana y la tapó cubriéndole la espalda desnuda. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y, sigilosamente, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

El suelo del pasillo estaba frío en comparación a él. Se acercó a la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro,al igual que en sus sueños.

Se acercó a la amplia ventana de la sala, desde la cual se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad de Tokio, bebió un poco y se quedó mirando el paisaje ausente en sus pensamientos.

Todo indicaba que había sido un sueño... Pero la experiencia había sido demasiado real como para creerlo y cada una de las emociones seguían vigentes en su interior.  
Recordó la voz y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

" _No, no es un simple sueño"_ pensó.

" Era una advertencia."

Miró serio su reflejo. Sabía que era una advertencia. Su habilidad de precognición nunca fallaba por más que le gustaría que lo hiciese.

Algo iba a ocurrir, lo podía sentir, pero no entendía, aún, el mensaje de aquella voz.  
¿Y si le estaba advirtiendo sobr...?

\- Darien, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Serena aún media dormida.

\- Deberías estar en la cama- le dijo Darien-. Te puedes resfriar así vestida solo con la sábana.

\- Me desperté de repente y me di cuenta de que no estabas -se pasó una mano por el ojo-.¿Todo bien? - lo abrazó por la espalda.

Darien llevó sus manos hasta los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura.

-Sí. Todo bien - mintió.

No quería decirle nada sin tener ningún pista o conclusión,porque sabía que Serena se preocuparía.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir? - preguntó dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Sí.

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, entrelazó sus dedos de la mano con los de ella y se fueron a la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Mina estaba sentada en el suelo, sobre la pequeña alfombra blanca aterciopelada, de su habitación mirando la caja dónde guardarma todos los albumes de "The Three Lights ".

Tenía la sensación de que tan sólo unos días atrás, ella tenía dieciséis años y era una fan de ellos. Bonitos y amargos recuerdos pasaron por su mente.

Después de dar un paseo nocturno con Luna, Artemis por fin llegaba a casa para poder descansar.

Trepó el árbol y luego saltó hacia la ventana, esta estaba abierta, con su pata empujó y entró a la habitación.

—Hola Mina — saludó.

—Hola Artemis— cerró la caja.—¿Qué tal tu día? —se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, se acercó a la cama,puso sus brazos encima de ella y apoyó su cabeza en ellos.

—Bien, bien —se pasó una pata por la cabeza peinándose.

— Me alegro — sonrió desanimada.

— ¿Ocurrió algo Mina? — preguntó preocupado.

Se fijó en la pequeña caja que estaba en el suelo, saltó de la cama y se acercó a ella. Mina lo siguió con la mirada y se acercó a su lado.

— ¿Aún piensas en él? — preguntó Artemis abriendo la caja y mirando el interior—. Se fueron hace años y no cr...

— Ellos han vuelto. Los "Three Lights" volvieron hace dos días — cogió un álbum—. No han cambiado mucho, siguen siendo los mismos sólo que ahora lucen más mayores... Sí, siguen siendo los mismos — acarició la portada del álbum.

—Mina...

— ¿Sabes qué Artemis? Yaten sigue siendo guapo como antes o quizás más incluso... Pero, él sigue sin soportarme.

—No creo. Tú has cambiado mucho estos años —se acercó a ella.

Le daba rabia escuchar eso. Él conocía a Mina desde hace muchos años. Había compartido momentos buenos y malos con ella. La había visto crecer y madurar como persona. Ya no era aquella chica alocada de la adolescencia. Había cambiado, seguía siendo alegre y divertida pero centrada y preocupada por sus estudios. Conseguir entrar en la academia de canto hizo un gran cambio en ella. Y estaba orgulloso.

— El otro día pude notar como le molestaba mi presencia, así que fingir que no me di cuenta — susurró apenada—. Creo que no debo hacerme ilusiones y olvidar lo que siento — se le entrecortó la voz.

Cerró la caja, la guardó en un cajón y se sentó en la cama.

—¿ Qué quieres decir Mina?

— Yo... Voy a olvidarme de Yaten — sonrió apenada mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

— Mina —saltó Artemis a su regazo—. No llores. Me tienes a mí. Yo siempre estaré aquí contigo — y Mina lo abrazó.

.

.

.

.

.

— Darien, Darien — le tocó el hombro—. Darien, despierta.

Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa de Serena.

— Levántate. Vas a llegar tarde.

— Un rato más.

Tomó a Serena del brazo y la tiró hacia ella haciendo que cayera encima y luego se dio media vuelta abrazándola.

—Mucho mejor. ¿Verdad? — sonrió.

— Sí. Pero será mejor cuando te levantes — se soltó del agarre y se levantó de la cama.

— Que mala.

— Lo sé — le sacó la lengua y después se rió —. Iré a preparar el desayuno — salió de la habitación.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue a la ducha. Estaba eligiendo la ropa cuando sintió la vibración de un móvil. Se acercó a la mesilla y vio que era el móvil de Serena. Volvió a vibrar y apareció un mensaje en la pantalla.

 _Seiya:_

 _" Hola Bombón, ¿irás a verme al ensayo de hoy? Es a las 18:00h. Espero que verte ;)"_

Apretó el puño con fuerza. Comenzaba a fastidiarle su presencia.

Terminó de vestirse y se fue a la cocina. Serena le estaba esperando con el desayuno, le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Debía apartar los celos.

— ¿Y qué harás hoy?

— Pues, hoy iré a la prueba del vestido y después no sé que haré. Supongo que saldré con kas chicas. ¿Y tú? — mordió la tostada.

— En un principio estaré todo el día en el hospital —bebió su café y miró el reloj—. Es hora de irme — se levantó de la mesa, cogió su maletín y su chaqueta—. Gracias por el desayuno. Me voy. Te quiero — le besó la cabeza.

— Y yo a ti.

.

.

.

.

Cruzó la sala y se sentó en una de las sillas a observar a la nadadora que tenía delante.

Cogió el cronómetro. Sólo le quedaban tres segundos para llegar al minuto.

— ¿Cuánto hice? — preguntó cansada sacándose las gafas y apoyándose en el borde la piscina.

— 57 segundos — le tendió la mano y la ayudó a salir —. ¿Estás lista para volver? — le acarició la mejilla.

— Estoy lista.

— Bien, ella nos está esperando en el aeropuerto. Es hora de volver a Tokio.

.

.

.

.

— Te ves preciosa — dijo Amy observando el segundo vestido que se probó Serena.

—¿Si? — se miró en el espejo—. Me gusta pero no me acaba de convencer. Creo que me probaré otro —entró en el vestuario.

Amy se quedó sentada en la sala de la tienda mientras observaba a las demás chicas vestidas de novias. Había más gente de lo que había pensado.

Le llegó un mensaje y sonrió. Era de Taiki. Desde que el llegó no paraban de hablar por el móvil, y eso le gustaba, también le gustaba quedar con él.

— Amy, ven — pidió Serena —. Ven, ven.

Guardó su móvil y entró en el vestuario.

— ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó Serena emocionada.

— Serena... Este es el vestido.

.

.

.

.

Era la décimo quinta vez que revisaba el móvil ese día. Aún no habían noticias suyas.

— ¿Seiya,vienes? — preguntó Yaten desde el escenario.

—¡Voy!

Dejó el móvil en uno de los asientos de la sala y corrió hacia el escenario. Subió las escaleras, encendió el micrófono y, a la cuenta de tres, comenzaron el ensayo.

Al cabo de media hora de ensayo, la puerta de la sala se abrió y, de ella, aparecieron Rei, Lita y Mina.

—Holas chicos — saludó Rei.

— ¡Hola! — respondieron al unísono.

Yaten resopló. Otra vez tenía que ver a Mina. Sólo esperaba que no se pusiera pesada o pegajosa.

— Chicos, se escucha genial — aplaudió Lita—. Ya tengo gnas de ir al concierto, ¿verdad, Mina? — le dio con el codo.

— Sí. Seguro que lo haréis fenomenal — sonrió a Seiya y a Taiki.

Quería evitar tener que mirar a Yaten. Su desprecio y sus gestos la herían y no quería sufrir más.

— Sí queréis os hacemos uno especial — les guiñó el ojo Seiya.

— Eso serí...

—¡Amy! — exclamó Taiki al verla aparecer.

Bajó rápidamente del escenario y se acercó a ella. Una vez en frente, sonrojado, agachó la cabeza y la saludó. Por otro lado, Amy reaccionó de la misma forma.

— Creo que entre ellos hay algo — susurró Lita a Mina.

— Bueno, par de tortolos, ¿vais a saludarnos o no? — dijo Rei con las manos en la cadera.

Ambos se sonrojaron aún más provocando las risas de los demás.

— No creo. Están muy ocupados bajando la cabeza — dijo Serena apareciendo detrás de ellos.

— Serena, ¡hola! — saludaron las chicas.

— Bombón, ¡veniste!

— ¡Sí! — le sonrió y este sintió como el corazón le comenzó a latir más deprisa y el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

—Esto...yo... — no sabía que más decir—. Taiki quería que cantáramos una canción.

— Que yo ¿qué? — preguntó Taiki sin saber nada.

— Es nueva —miró a Serena—. ¿La escucharás?

— Vale.

—Bien.

Sonrió , llamó a los chicos, cogió el micrófono, tomó aire y comenzó a cantar.

Serena los escuchaba sentada junto a los demás. No había podido hablar ese día con Seiya, se olvidara el móvil en casa de Darien,y sino hubiera sido por Amy, que le contó sobre el ensayo, se lo hubiera perdido.

La canción era preciosa. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la letra, tenía mucho significado o eso sentía ella.

Seiya también cerró los ojos. Quería poder expresar tanto con sus letras y su voz. Quería que la canción llegara a ella, era la única forma que sentía que sólo estaban ellos dos.

— _I love you...—_ terminó de cantar.

— Es preciosa. Vuestro debut arrasará con esta canción — aplaudió Lita.

— Gracias, pero aún tenemos que ensayar mucho antes de regresar oficialmente — dijo Yaten.

— Dios...¿sabéis qué? Esta canción es tan genial que podría ser la canción de tu boda, ¿verdad, Serena? — dijo Rei emocionada.

La sala quedó en completo silencio, Rei era la única que estaba sonriendo.  
Taiki y Yaten miraron a Seiya sin saber que hacer.

—¿Qué boda? — nadie respondió —. Chicos, ¿ qué boda?

— La boda de Serena y Darien — dijo Mina y recibió una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Yaten.

—¡¿Qué?! — soltó el micrófono y bajó del escenario— Serena, es broma ¿no? — se acercó a ella sin poder creérselo.

—Seiya...— se levantó y trató de tocarlo.

—¡¿Vas a casarte?! — la agarró de los hombros moviéndola—.¡Respóndeme Serena! ¡¿Vas a casarte?!

— Apártate de ella — lo empujó y la atrajo hacia si— Ella se va a casar. Se va a casar conmigo.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Hola^^ Aquí el cap prometido. Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis apoyando la historia y dándome vuestras opiniones. Nos vemos en el próximo._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO**

 **Capítulo 5**

Podría haberla esperado en el piso, pero al ver, cuando llegó a casa, que se había dejado el móvil y leído las notificaciones de la pantalla, decidió ir.

Se sentía cansado de estar celoso sólo porque "él " había aparecido de nuevo en la vida de ella.

Cuando llegó al lugar, escuchó una canción con mucho significado, se acercó a la entrada sin llegar a entrar y observó todo lo que ocurría.

Pudo ver las intenciones que tenía Seiya con esa canción, no sólo por la letra, sino por como miraba a Serena.

Y ahora estaba allí, con un brazo apoyado en los hombros de Serena atrayéndola hacía si, enfrente de Seiya.

\- No estoy hablando contigo-dijo Seiya mirándolo furioso.

La actitud de Darien le estaba poniendo enfermo. Odiaba ver la forma en la que se acercaba a Serena porque él no se la merecía. Tenía ganas de pegarle pero sabía que sí lo hacía no solo ella se enfadaría sino que no valdría la pena.  
Apretó los puños en un intento de tranquilizarse.

\- Da igual con quien hables. Serena y yo nos vamos a casar - sonrió.

Decir aquello le provocaba un enorme placer. Quería dejarle las cosas claras, que entendiera que Serena estaba comprometida.

\- Serena, ¿es cierto?- se acercó a ella ignorando la mirada de Darien.

-Seiya...- trató de hablar.

La miró a los ojos ,aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban porque siempre habían sido capaces de expresar todo lo que ella sentía sin la necesidad de utilizar las palabras, y le dolió ver la verdad reflejada en ellos.

\- No digas nada, Bombón- sonrió triste-. Ya no hace falta- y se marchó.

Serena no sabía qué hacer. No había sido su intención ocultárselo ni mucho menos hacerle daño. Apreciaba a Seiya y le dolía verlo así. Tenía que hablar con él.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Darien agarrándola del brazo.

\- Tengo que hablar con él- trató de soltarse pero Darien no cedió-. Déjame ir.

\- Serena, no.

\- Lo siento. Pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

Se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo del edificio dejando a todos desconcertados.

Mina iba a decirle algo a Darien pero se arrepintió en el último momento al ver su expresión. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y sus puños apretados. 

-¡Seiya!

No se detuvo. No quería hablar con ella. Se sentía muy mal para hacerlo. Sólo quería que lo dejara solo.

\- ¡Seiya!

Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres? - se detuvo.

\- Hablar contigo -se acercó a él-. Seiya, mírame.

Pero él no lo hizo. Serena lo rodeó hasta ponerse delante de él.

\- Ahora sí- sonrió.

Él apartó la mirada, cabizbajo.

\- Seiya... - levantó la mano para tocarle la mejilla pero la dejó caer.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No lo sé. No sé porqué no te lo dije... Seiya, lo siento.

\- Yo si lo siento- la miró.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo si lo siento - comenzó a acercarse-. Siento el hecho de haberme ilusionado como un tonto. Siento el haber estado soñando, por tanto tiempo, algo que no iba a pasar...- puso sus manos en los hombros-. Pero lo que más siento es no haber echo que sintieras algo por mí, que no pudieras recuperar aquellos sentimientos, que yo sé, que hace unos años tuviste por mí...- una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

\- Seiya- le limpió la lágrima.

Él agarró su mano y la puso en su rostro. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

\- Admite que sentiste algo por mí y que no fue sólo mi imaginación. Serena...-comenzó a descender lentamente. La miró a los ojos-... Admítelo...-susurró cerca de sus labios y la besó.

El beso de Seiya la tomó por sorpresa. No reaccionó, se quedó quieta mientras sentía los labios de él moviéndose sobre los suyos instándola a seguirle.  
Las manos de él se posaron en su cadera acercándola más.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. No quería corresponderle pero le resultaba muy difícil.

Seiya se separó lentamente de ella. Sonrió feliz, por fin hizo lo que tanto había deseado. Juntó su frente con la de ella.

\- Serena... Haré que te enamores de mí- le dio un corto beso y se marchó. 

-¿Este lugar está bien Maestra?

Observó el oscuro lugar y caminó por toda la sala. La torre abandonada que habían encontrado sus sirvientes era perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan. Y su ubicación también lo era. Cerca de la ciudad de Tokio pero pasando desapercibida para los demás...Hacía que fuera el lugar idóneo para observar a sus enemigos sin ser descubierta.

\- Lo has echo bien esta vez- su sirviente sonrió-. Ahora ve a por el cristal e instala la barrera. Y tú- dirigiéndose al otro-. Sal y traeme información. 

-¿Cómo estará Seiya? - le preguntó Ami a Taiki.

Después de lo ocurrido, y al ver que todos se iban, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta juntos para poder hablar.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que mal.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dijisteis?

Entraron en una cafetería. Se sentaron cerca de la ventana y pidieron sus bebidas.

\- Tal vez porque lo vimos tan feliz que no queríamos estropear su felicidad.

Se sentía mal por habérselo ocultado. Era su amigo y le había fallado como tal.

Ami se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Puso su mano encima de la de él y se la apretó suavemente.

\- No te preocupes, él lo entenderá cuando se lo expliques.

Yaten le echó por última vez una mirada al lugar, cogió su mochila y salió del recinto cerrando con la llave la entrada.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida del edificio. Vio una figura de cabellera rubia esperando. Suspiró cansado y sin ganas de encontrarse con ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aún aquí? -preguntó molesto-. Si me estabas esperando ya puedes irte. No quiero verte -comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Quién dijo que te esperaba a ti?- preguntó Mina riéndose.

Yaten se dio la vuelta. Se sorprendió al ver llegar a un chico en una moto y parar justo delante de Mina.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpó el chico.

\- No te preocupes-le sonrió Mina.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Se subió a la moto, se agarró de él y se marcharon dejando solo y desconcertado a Yaten. Mina no lo estaba esperando pero...¿por qué aquello le molestaba? ¿No había deseado siempre que lo dejara tranquilo?

No podía dejar aquello así. Era hora de que ellos dos hablaran seriamente.

Llegó al edificio, gracias a la dirección que le facilitó Mina, timbró un par de veces pero nadie contestó. Iba a irse cuando lo vio que entraba por el edificio.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Seiya.

-Vengo a hablar contigo- dijo Darien.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar -pasó por su lado.

-¿Qué pretendes Seiya? - Lo agarró del hombro-. Y no te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

-Suéltame -se zafó del agarre-. ¿Quieres saberlo? -se acercó poniéndose enfrente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-. Voy hacer que Serena se enamore de mí y que te olvide.

-No me hagas reír. ¿De verdad crees que puedes conseguirlo? -se rió.

-¿Y por qué no? Una vez ella sintió algo por mí...

\- Ni se te ocurra - Lo tomó de la camiseta-. No te lo permitiré.

-¿Qué pasa Darien? ¿Tienes miedo de que Serena deje de amar...?

No pudo terminar la frase. Tan pronto como lo dijo Darien le pegó un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo. Se llegó la mano al labio y descubrió que este estaba sangrando.

\- Aléjate de ella -sentenció.

\- No lo haré. Lucharé por el corazón de Serena -se levantó del suelo-. Esta vez no me rendiré.

-No dejaré que lo hagas.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí. No quería verle más la cara a ese tipo, sentía que sí lo seguía teniendo delante no iba a poder aguantarse las ganas de volver a pegarle.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo frustrado. Necesitaba ver a Serena y sentir que ella sólo lo quería a él.

Su móvil comenzó a abrir, lo cogió, vio que tenía un mensaje y lo leyó.

 **Número desconocido:**

 _Tenemos que hablar contigo. Es urgente. Te esperamos cerca de la estación de tren. Ven solo._

.

.

.

 ** _Espero que os hayas gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO**

 **Capítulo 6**

 _"Haré que te enamores de mí"_

¿Cómo podía decirle eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él sabía que estaba comprometida. Sabía que estaba enamorada de Darien, pero aun así la había besado… Y lo peor de todo es que ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

Llevó sus rodillas al pecho, se abrazó a ellas y apoyó su barbilla. Sentada en la silla, enfrente del tocador, miró su reflejo, estaba rodeada de oscuridad, solo se veía lo que la luz de luna iluminaba.

Suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía triste y miserable. La expresión de Darien antes de ir detrás de Seiya se le había grabado en la cabeza. No quería hacerle daño, pero se lo estaba haciendo.

\- -¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

 _"No es tan complicado" "Lo complicado es decidir"_

Eso era verdad. No le gustaba pensar que tenía que elegir, quería seguir estando al lado de Darien y también ser la amiga de Seiya.

Comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho. Tenía ganas de llorar. No quería acabar hiriendo a alguien, ella sabía lo que dolía.

\- -Serena -tocaron la puerta-. La cena ya está lista.

\- - No tengo hambre -intentó sonar normal-. Gracias Mamá, pero me iré a dormir.

Escuchó los pasos de Ikuko alejarse. Y sólo cuando sintió que se había ido soltó las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando preguntándose porqué Luna desaparecía siempre que se sentía sola.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado por las enormes calles de Tokio asegurándose, en todo momento, de que nadie le seguía a esas altas horas de la noche. Un nuevo mensaje le llegó indicándole por donde tenía que ir. La dirección había cambiado, ya no era la estación de tren sino que esta vez era la vieja, la que estaba en desuso.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra ocasión habría ignorado el mensaje, pero, por una extraña razón, y por curiosidad, sentía que debía ir. Su instinto se lo decía y este nunca fallaba.

Pasó por un callejón vacío, luego subió las escaleras y siguió caminando hasta pasar por un túnel y finalmente llegó a la estación vieja.

Imaginaba que estaría bastante estropeada pero no tanto como lo que estaba viendo. Las paredes estaban llenas de mugre y muchas de ellas estaban pintadas y rotas.

-Has llegado – escuchó que alguien decía.

Se giró y de las sombras aparecieron tres figuras cubiertas con una capa negra.

\- -¿Qué queréis?

\- - Pronto lo sabrás, pero debes prometernos una cosa primero.

\- -¿Cuál?

\- Lo que te digamos hoy no puede salir de aquí.

.

.

.

Taiki miraba su libro, pero en realidad no lo estaba leyendo. Repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza las palabras que le iba a decir a Seiya. Agradecía a Amy por intentar animarlo y ayudarle a escoger las palabras adecuadas. No sabía que haría sin ella. Sonrió feliz al pensar en Amy.

De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe. Taiki giró la cabeza y vio a Yaten entrando furioso y tirando todo cuánto podía.

-¿Pero, qué te pasa? -preguntó levantándose.

-Déjame tranquilo. No estoy de humor.

-Ey…¡Ey,ey! ¡Para! – lo agarró de los hombros-. Vale que no estés de buen humor pero no te voy a permitir que me estropees la sala -dijo enfadado-. Siéntate ahí y deja de comportarte como un crío.

Yaten, quién nunca lo había visto así, decidió hacerle caso y se sentó. Apoyó los brazos en la cabecera del sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un fuerte suspiro.

-Toma – le dijo Taiki dándole una botella de agua y sentándose a su lado-. Ahora, explícame porqué estás así.

Yaten abrió la botella y tomó un largo sorbo antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Es por Mina.

-¿Qué pasa con Mina? Yaten, debes olvidarlo. Mina ya no es como antes. Ahora es una chica más madura… Deberías cambiar tu actitud con ella.

\- No es por eso -volvió a beber.

-¿Por qué es?

-Pff…

Comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado. Le dijo que había salido del edificio y se había encontrado con ella, que pensaba que lo estaba esperando y eso le irritó, lo que le había dicho y como la había tratado.

-… Pero me equivoqué…No me esperaba a mí. Después de unos segundos apareció un chico en una moto y se fue con él -jugó con la botella.

-¿Y eso te molestó?

\- Sí…No…Bueno…No sé…¡Ahh!- se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Taiki rió internamente. Entendía lo que le pasaba, pero no le iba a decir nada. Bastante había hecho sufrir a Mina como para ayudarlo. Debía darse cuenta por si sólo de lo que le estaba pasando.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y ambos se callaron al ver a Seiya entrar a la sala. Tenía el labio hinchado, pero eso no fue lo que les sorprendió, sino que fue el hecho de que se veía feliz.

-Seiya…Necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo mejor os dejo solos – dijo Yaten marchándose a su habitación.

-Seiya… - se acercó a él-. Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Me siento como…

-No te preocupes Taiki- le dio una palmadita en el hombro-. Ahora ya se sabe. No tiene importancia.

-Gracias Seiya. Supongo que ahora pasarás página,¿no?

-No.

-¿Cómo? Pero Seiya, sabes que Serena se va a casar con Darien…

-Taiki, el futuro es incierto, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar- y con una sonrisa se fue al dormitorio dejando a Taiki con la palabra en la boca.

.

.

.

Después de tres horas Mina llegaba a casa.

-Gracias por traerme.

Bajó de la moto, se sacó el casco y se lo entregó.

-De nada – respondió el chico.

-Sí…Bueno, me voy. Buenas noches…

-Mina…-la tomó de la mano-.¿Podremos volver a vernos?

Mina lo miró confundida. No tenía pensado volver a salir con él. Se lo había pasado bien y todo eso, pero no estaba segura de empezar a salir con alguien. En realidad, si lo había hecho fue porque Artemis le dijo que debía conocer a nuevas personas, cambiar de aires.

\- -Yo….

\- -Por favor Mina. Te llevaré a dónde tú quieras… Pero dame una oportunidad.¿si?

Miró su rostro y le encantó la forma en como la miraba y le sonreía. Contenta, asintió.

-Está bien. Te daré una oportunidad.

.

.

.

El sonido del motor de un coche la despertó. Se levantó de la cama y salió al balcó ver que Darien le hacía señales para que bajara, le dijo que le diera tiempo que iría a arreglarse.

Cuando estuvo lista, cogió su bolso, bajó las escaleras, se despidió de Ikuko y salió de casa. Saludó a Darien con un beso en la mejilla y se subió al coche.

-¿Preparada? -preguntó poniéndose las gafas de sol.

-¿A dónde vamos? -se puso el cinturón.

-Vamos a alejarnos por un día de todo esto -y arrancó el coche.

.

.

.

 ** _Aquí un nuevo cap. Es bastante cortito, lo sé, pero lo mejor ya está por venir. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones publicaré los lunes y los viernes. Espero que os haya gustado el cap y que sigais apoyando la historia. Nos vemos en el próximo ^^_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO**

 **Capítulo 7**

Serena apoyó su codo en la ventanilla, recargó su cabeza y miró al cielo. No hacía un bonito día, el cielo estaba nublado y gris. Suspiró con pesar. Tal parecía que el día era un reflejo de su mente.

Bajó la ventanilla. El aire frío entró rápidamente provocándole un escalofrío, pero no le importó pues le daba una sensación de libertad. Siguió observando el paisaje mientras el aire golpeaba su cara.

\- Te puedes resfriar -dijo Darien.

Con cuidado, sin descuidar el volante, se acercó a Serena y subió la ventanilla. Serena lo miró, él estaba demasiado cerca provocando que pudiera oler el perfume que llevaba.

\- Mucho mejor- le sonrió.

Ella asintió. Darien la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, de que estaba preocupada. Le acarició el rostro, este estaba pálido y frío.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí. Estoy bien – mintió.

Darien le revolvió el pelo, asintió triste, sabía que no le decía la verdad y se colocó adecuadamente en el asiento.

\- No pensé que el día iba a estar así – comentó mirando hacia la carretera.

\- Ni yo. Si lo hubiera sabido hubiese traído otra ropa – dijo mirando el pantalón y la camiseta de manga corta.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – la miró.

\- Un poco.

\- Espera.

Se giró un poco, echó el brazo hacia atrás y buscó a tientas una manta en el asiento de atrás. La encontró, la cogió y se la pasó.

-Gracias – se tapó con ella.

Darien encendió la calefacción.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí – sonrió-. Darien... ¿a dónde vamos? ¿y cómo es que se te ocurrió la idea de salir hoy?

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó la idea?

"¿Tenías otros planes para hoy? ¿Ibas a ver a Seiya?" Quiso preguntarle, pero calló.

\- No es eso... Es que pensé que hoy tendrías trabajo y nada, que me sorprendí ya que no me dijiste nada.

-Es que quería que fuera una sorpresa - sonrió.

-Gracias - apoyó su cabeza en su hombro -. ¿Falta mucho? - bostezó.

\- Puedes dormir cariño. Yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos -ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

Darien continuó mirando la carretera. No le había dicho la verdad del todo sobre su repentina salida. Después de comprobar, con la conversación que había tenido esa noche,que sus sospechas eran ciertas, no se sentía seguro.

Sabía que algo estaba por llegar o ya había llegado, y no podía arriesgarse. Debían ser cuidadosos hasta conseguir descubrir que estaba pasando.

Y por otra parte... quería alejarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quería poder olvidarse por un día de la existencia de Seiya y de todo lo demás y pasar el día con Serena, como lo hacían antes.

Tomó su mano y le besó el dorso.

-No te preocupes mi princesa. Yo cuidaré de ti. 

A esas horas de la mañana el templo estaba vacío. No había ningún alma ni ningún ruido que interrumpiera la paz de aquel lugar, pero a pesar de ello, algo le incomodaba.

Rei miró a sus cuervos, mientras barría, que estaban en las ramas de los árboles. Se veían raros como si estuvieran a la espera de algo o de alguien.

De repente una fuerte brisa llegó hasta ella levantando, un poco, su kimono. Levanto la mano para cubrirse para proteger sus ojos y vio que el aire procesos de una puerta del templo.

Soltó la escoba y se acercó. Entró a la sala y la brisa cesó. Allí estaba todo cerrado, era imposible que algo generara viento, sobre todo porque allí estaba el fuego sagrado.

Se sentó enfrente del fuego, juntó las manos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar.

Las visiones que percibía eran inquietantes y confusas. Pronto se vio agitada y sudando.

-Esto no es bueno. Esto no puede llegar a suceder -dijo preocupada al abrir los ojos. 

\- ¿Vas a pasar todo el día aquí? -preguntó Taiki entrando en la habitación.

Seiya no lo escuchó. Estaba sentado en frente del ordenador, con los auriculares puestos, tocando la guitarra y escribiendo las notas en un papel.

-Seiya -lo movió.

-¡Oh! No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí- se quitó los auriculares-. Dime, ¿qué quieres?

-Venía a preguntarte si ibas a ir a ensayar hoy con nosotros. El comeback está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Mm...-miró el ordenador-. No creo que vaya hoy -Taiki lo miró mal-. No te enfades, pero es que estoy componiendo una nueva canción para el concierto...y quería terminarla - se rascó la cabeza.

Taiki se acercó para poder mirar la letra pero Seiya la tapó rápidamente con sus brazos.

-Aún no puedes verla. No... No está lista- dijo nervioso.

Taiki decidió no insistir más. Había captado la idea. Además ya se imaginaba para quien iba a ser.

-Entonces te dejo. Animo- dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro-. Iré a buscar a Yaten.

-Gracias. 

Había sido una hora y media de viaje sin parar. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Darien aparcó el coche, sacó las llaves y se giró dispuesto a despertar a Serena.

-Serena- la movió-. Hemos llegado.

Serena asintió y abrió los ojos. Se estiró un poco en el asiento y lo saludó.

Una vez listos, bajaron del coche y fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del pequeño grupo. Llegaron a lo que sería la zona central y pasearon mirando las numerosas y pequeñas tiendas.

Se detuvo en frente de una, encantada, con las figuras artesanales. De repente sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, miró el reflejo del espejo y vio a Darien mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Serena...- le dio la vuelta hasta tenerla cara a cara- ¿Te gusta el sitio?

-Si -lo rodeó con los brazos.

\- Me alegro.

Miró sus labios, cerró los ojos y comenzó a descender lentamente para besarla.

-¿Vamos a comer? - preguntó Serena apartándose.

No había querido rechazarlo, pero no se veía capaz de besarlo después de lo de Seiya. Tampoco podía ocultárselo.

Darien asintió, metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzaron el camino de vuelta al coche.

Media hora más tarde estaban sentados en un parque, encima de una manta, cerca del río comiendo. Darien había preparado todo lo necesario para ese picnic y aunque Serena dsifrutaba de su compañía y le encantaba su actitud, no se sentía cómoda.

\- Darien...Tengo que decirte una cosa -dejó el plato en el suelo y lo miró.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

-Bueno...Yo...Sabes- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa-. Yo no quiero tener secretos contigo... -Darien asintió-. Verás... Ayer... Seiya...

-Seiya...- la animó a seguir.

-Me besó- miró al suelo.

Darien permaneció en silencio. Tenía razón cuando pensó que algo pasaba.

-¿Por eso no quisiste besarme antes? -ella asintió.

-Me sentía mal por lo que pasó, me sorprendí cuando lo hizo, y sentía que no podía besarte... Sentí que te engañé... Lo siento mucho- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Serena... - se acercó a ella y la abrazó-. No te voy a negar que me da rabia que te besaras con él, pero agradezco que me dijeras la verdad... Pero, ahora quiero que seas sincera conmigo y que me respondas -ella asintió-. ¿Aún...me amas?

Lo miró a los ojos. Se veía triste y abatido.

-Darien... Yo estoy enamorada de ti. Siempre lo he estado... Pero no sé lo que me pasa últimamente- se apartó y se levantó-. Me siento... confundida -caminó de un lado a otro-. No quiero estarlo, pero lo estoy. No quiero romper lo nuestro, pero tampoco quiero hacerte daño con mi confusión. Tengo el corazón confundido y sé que no te mereces esto...

-Serena -se levantó y la tomó del brazo-. No voy a decirte nada, tampoco voy a obligarte a estar conmigo, sólo voy a pedirte una cosa-murmuró apenado-. ¿Me dejarás a hacer todo lo posible para que tu corazón solo me elija a mí?

Se veía demasiado abatido, pero también dispuesto a darlo todo. Y ella quería que lo diera todo, no quería perder lo que tenían.

-Sí...

Darien sonrió y con dulzura y delicadeza la tomó del rostro y la besó, lentamente, queriendo que ese momento nunca se acabase. 

Hola^^ Aquí está el cap prometido.  
Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis apoyando la historia.  
Nos vemos en el próximo ^^

PD: Muchas gracias a las que comentáis. Me da mucho gusto ver vuestra opinión. Se os quiere 


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO**

 **Capítulo 8**

Arrastró la silla, levantó los brazos estirándose, movió el cuello de un lado a otro, bajó los brazos y suspiró cansado.

Llevaba toda la mañana y media tarde trabajando en la canción. Estaba cansado, pero satisfecho. El tiempo invertido había valido la pena.

Se levantó de la silla, le dió _play_ a su nueva canción y comenzó a escucharla mientras se acercaba a la nevera, en busca de una botella de agua.

Un ruido se escuchó en la habitación y una fuerte brisa interrumpió abriendo las ventanas de par en par.

Dejó la botella y corrió rápidamente a cerrarlas.

-Qué raro. No hace viento fuera -dijo mirando a través de la ventana.

Estaba a punto de cerrarla, cuando un pequeño destello negro pasó cerca de su rostro. De repente, un enorme miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Sentía una presencia detrás de él. Iba a girarse, pero sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón.

Seiya cayó de rodillas al suelo. El dolor era demasiado fuerte. Sentía que lo oprimía y lo desgarraba.

-¿Qu-qué me...está pasando? -habló con dificultad.

-Esto... -sintió que una mano le atravesaba el pecho desde de la espalda-. Solo es parte del dolor que os espera -dijo una voz.

Escuchó una risa maligna y las ventanas cerrarse, antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

.

.

" _Lucharé por el corazón de Serena" "Esta vez no me rendiré" "Seiya...me besó"._

Esas frases se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Quería ignorarlas, pero tal parecía que su mente se esforzaba por recordárselo.

Desde su asiento, Serena notó que Darien no se encontraba bien. Tenía el rostro muy serio y desprendía un aura de enfado y rencor.

-Darien... -intentó tocarle.

-Por favor, no digas nada ahora -dijo entredientes.

-Pero Darien, no te ves bien yo sol...

-¡Maldita sea, Serena!-golpeó el volante y paró el coche en el lugar más cercano-. ¡¿Te puedes callar?!

-Darien, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó preocupada, pues era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-Já. ¿Me tomas el pelo?- río histérico.

-No.

-¿Por qué crees que voy a estar así, Serena? ¡Estoy enfadado! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de pensar en Seiya! ¡Harto de estar celoso! ¡No lo aguanto más! -salió del coche dando un portazo.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pasándose la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Serena lo siguió.

-No te acerques- pidió.

-Darien, tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué quieres? Tú ya dijiste todo...

-Darien, las cosas no funcionan así...

-¿Y cómo funcionan? -la miró-. ¡Quedan dos meses para nuestra boda y tú- se acercó a ella- me dices que estás confundida!

-¡Te lo dije porque merecías saberlo!

-¡Pero eso no significa que no me duela! -se volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo-. He hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance. Cambié mi actitud contigo... He intentado ser mejor para ti estos años...- dijo triste-... Y mira de que me ha servido -la miró dolido y enfadado.

-Darien. Jamás he querido hacerte daño. Sinceramente no sé que me pasa...yo no quería que pasara esto...Además, yo te am...

-No sigas. No sigas, Serena. Porque nada de lo que digas ahora servirá- se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección al coche-. Te llevaré a casa.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de arrancar el coche y de inundar, todo el trayecto, de silencio.

.

.

.

Por décima vez, Andrew miraba a la chica de pelo castaño, que estaba delante de él, atendiendo a los clientes.

No se arrenpentía de haber contratado a Lita. Ella era una chica muy eficiente, dispuesta a darlo todo y muy trabajadora.

-¿Están listos los batidos? -preguntó Lita con una sonrisa.

Andrew sonrió. Lita era muy guapa y dulce. Le encantaban aquellos ojos verdes, sobre todo verse reflejados en ellos. Tener a Lita trabajando para él no sólo lo ayudaba económicamente, sino que también le servía para tenerla más cerca y conocerla más profundamente.

-¿Andrew? -agitó la mano delante de su rostro.

-¿Eh? -volvió a la realidad.

-Te preguntaba si estaban listos los batidos.

-Ah. Sí. Toma -se los dio.

-Gracias -cogió el pedido.

-Espera Lita -la llamó antes de que se marchara.

-¿Si?

\- Esto... -se rascó la cabeza nervioso-... Quería preguntarte si te gustaría que hicieramos un picnic este fin de semana...

Lita lo miró y vaciló unos segundos.

-Podemos invitar a los chicos -soltó rápido-. Así será más divertido- sintió nervioso.

Lita lo pensó. Irse de picnic el fin de semana no sonaba mal. Sería divertido pasar tiempo juntos y también ayudaría reforzar la amistad entre ellos. Era una idea estupenda.

-Me parece genial. Me apunto -dijo y se fue para entrenar el pedido.

Andrew se golpeó la cabeza. Había sido un diota. No se había atrevido a decirle que solo fueran ellos dos, sino que tuvo que tener la idea de ir todos juntos. Se apoyó en la barra resignado. Odiaba ser tan cobarde.

.

.

.

Estaba a punto de tomar la calle en dirección a la casa de Serena, cuando recibió un mensaje.

 _ **Andrew**_  
 _Darien, tenemo que hablar. Te espero en el Crown._

Serena, que también recibió el mensaje, miró extrañada a Darien. Él sólo se encogió de hombros sin todavía hablarle, y cambió la dirección.

Diez minutos más tarde se encontraban todos reunidos, sentados en dos mesas juntas, en el Crown.  
Lita, Andrew y las demás sailors podían notar la tensión que había entre Serena y Darien. Todos se preguntaban qué había podido pasar, pero nadie dijo nada.

Por otra parte, Seiya no le quitaba el ojo a Serena, cosa que molestaba aún más a Darien, e incomodaba más a Serena. Iba a hablarle, pero Taiki le dio un codazo en el estómago insinuándole que no lo hiciera.

Yaten tampoco era la excepción. No le quitaba la mirada de encima a Mina, preguntándose en qué momento había dejado de interesarse en él.

-Bien, chicos... -comenzó a hablar Andrew-... Os reunimos hoy porque a Lita y a mí nos ocurrió una idea -la miró.

-Si, vereis... Sé que muchos os sentís cansados, otros trabajais mucho -miró a Darien-... y otros no paran de ensayar -miró a los chicos-... Así que...¡Qué mejor que irnos de picnic este fin de semana! -exclamó contenta.

Se hizo el silencio. Todoa estaban atónitos y a muchos no les agradaba la idea.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Andrew.

-Me apunto -dijo Serena levantando la mano.

Quería salir y distraerse. Quería despejar su mente y descansar.

-Y yo - diji Seiya.

-Yo también -dijo Darien retándolo con la mirada.

Pronto, todos levantaron la mano y se pusieron de acuerdo en el día y la hora.

-Chicos...¿Y Ami? -preguntó Taiki preocupado.

-No lo sé. Estará en el hospital- dijo Mina.

-Iré a llamarla.

Se levantó, salió a la calle y marcó su número. Nadie contestó. Volvió a intentarlo pero de nuevo no contestaron. Miró la hora y volvió adentro pensando que estaría ocupada.

.

.

.

En una de las salas del hospital de Tokio, una chica se arrastra en el suelo intentando escapar. Le sangraba el estómago y no tenía el lápiz para transformarse.

Su móvil, que estaba encima de la mesa, comenzó a sonar. Era el tono de Taiki. Deseaperada, intentó arrastrarse con todas su fuerzas, se acercó a la mesa, estiró el brazo oara coger el móvil y...

-¿Qué crees que haces? -el ser le quitó el móvil y lo lanzó lejos.

-No sé lo que quieres. Pero sea lo que sea, no te saldrás con la tuya -se acercó a la pared e intentó levantarse.

-¿Así? ¿Quién me lo impedirá? - se acercó y la agarró del cuello, apretándolo hasta dejarla inconsciente-. Dulces sueños... Sailor Mercury... 

**Hola, hola^^ Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap de la historia. Ayer lo publiqué en wattpad y se m había olvidado publicarlo aquí. Lo siento mucho**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. No olvideis votar y comentar.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO**

 **Capítulo 9**

Ese día, su agenda estaba tan llena que ni tiempo tuvo para comer. Era agotador ser doctora, pero era el trabajo que le gustaba.

Había salido de su consulta unos minutos en busca de unas nuevas pastillas, para recetar a su siguiente paciente. Se había dejado el móvil, por eso no se había enterado de la reunión en el Crown.

Cuando volvió a su consulta, se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría nada más al girar el pomo de la puerta. Entró y estaba todo oscuro. Se acercó a las ventanas para abrir las persianas. Las subió y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba en la habitación con ella.

Se giró y ante sus ojos apareció la figura de una mujer, vestida de negro, con el cabello largo y negro. Llevaba una máscara y no pudo ver su rostro.

\- ¿Quién eres? – había preguntado - ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó cuándo no obtuvo respuesta a la primera pregunta.

\- He venido a por ti...Sailor Mercury...

Después de aquello se había envuelto en una pelea exhaustiva, dónde estaba en desventaja, y había acabado por ser gravemente herida en el estómago.

Fuese lo que fuese esa persona, estaba segura de que no era de ese mundo y de que sus niveles de maldad eran muy altos, al igual que su poder.

Sintió la derrota cuando la agarró del cuello y se desmayó sin poder hacer nada.

.

El sábado por la mañana, todos estaban reunidos fuera del Crown con sus respectivas bolsas, tiendas y sacos de dormir. Habían acordado ir al lago y pasar todo el fin de semana juntos.

Sólo faltaban tres personas en ese viaje. Ami, quién al parecer seguía ocupada en el hospital ya que nadie podía ponerse en contacto con ella, Taiki, que había decidido no ir con la excusa de que tenía un asunto por arreglar, y Mina, quién llegaba tarde.

\- Siento llegar tarde – se disculpó al llegar junto a ellos.

\- Se suponía que sólo iríamos los amigos – agregó Yaten mirando despectivamente al compañero de Mina.

\- ¿Así? Eso no fue lo que me dijo Andrew – lo miró y Andrew asintió, él le había dicho que sí ante su petición de llevar a alguien -. Además...- le iba a decir algo, pero decidió ignorarlo -. Bueno chicos, este – lo tomó del brazo-. Él es Ken.

\- Hola, mucho gusto – saludó a todos los presentes con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Perfecto. Ken y Barbie – dijo Yaten rodando los ojos.

Seiya le dio un codazo y lo mandó a callar. Observó a Serena, se veía desanimada y desde que había llegado no había hablado. Miró a Darien, se veía igual que Serena, sólo que en un par de ocasiones veía que la miraba y suspiraba con pesar. Algo había pasado entre ellos, una parte de él se sentía contenta, ya que podía ser una ventaja para él, pero su otra parte no le gustaba nada que las cosas estuvieran así.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Andrew al ver que estaban todos.

\- Sí – contestaron los demás.

Había dos coches disponibles, así que debían dividirse en grupos. Darien se acercó a su coche y lo encendió. Estaba esperando a que Serena subiera para entrar, pero Serena pasó cerca de su lado sin mirarlo y se subió al coche de Andrew junto con Lita, Mina y Ken. Andrew se encogió de hombros hacia Darien, y le dijo que no se preocupara. Darien asintió y subió al coche, Rei estaba a su lado, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia que Seiya y Yaten fueran con él.

Seiya miró a Darien por el espejo retrovisor, este no estaba atendiendo a la conversación, pero de todas formas se acercó y al oído le contó todo lo que le pasara el día anterior.

Yaten lo escuchó atentamente intentando comprender lo que le contaba, pero nada de aquello tenía sentido. Y las cosas sin sentido no le gustaban, porque siempre escondían algo de peligro detrás de ellas.

.

Desprendía un aura maligna. Todo a su alrededor la desprendía. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero parecían estar sellados con una especia de conjuro. No sabía dónde estaba. Intentó moverse, pero sus manos estaban atadas con cadenas, una a cada lado, le dolía.

-¿Estás despierta? – escuchó una voz.

Agudizó el oído y escuchó unos pasos acercarse, acompañados del sonido de uñas al rozar contra la pared. Ese sonido continuó hasta llegar a su lado sintiendo como unas uñas se clavaban en su brazo.

-Te he hecho una pregunta – le apretó el cuello.

Verle sus expresiones de dolor, era algo que realmente le fascinaba. No podía quejarse, sus sirvientes habían hecho un buen trabajo al capturar a una de las portadoras de los cristales, a una Sailor Scout. Apretó el cuello más fuerte y soltó una fuerte carcajada cuando la oyó suplicar.

-¿Quién eres? – tosió.

-¿Realmente quieres saber quién soy? – le acarició el rostro con una de sus uñas-...Eres tan bonita – le rasguñó el rostro haciéndolo sangrar -. Yo soy...La que acabará con este mundo -susurró cerca de su oído y volvió a soltar otra carcajada.

La observó unos segundos. Ella le iba a servir de mucho. Chasqueó los dedos y ordenó a sus sirvientes que se ocuparan de ella, mientras ella observaba divertida, desde su asiento, como la torturaban.

.  
Dos horas después, ambos coches aparcaban. Todos los pasajeros salieron rápidamente con ganas de estirar las piernas. El viaje había sido exhaustivo para la mayoría.

-¡Por fin! - exclamó Mina -. Ven -tomó la mano de Ken -. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Ken asintió. Entrelazó su mano con la de ella y se fueron a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Yaten sólo se limitó a mirarlos hasta que desaparecieron. Después, cabreado, cogió el móvil, se puso los auriculares y puso la música a tope.

-¿Podríamos empezar a cocinar ya, verdad? -preguntó Lita a Andrew.

-Sí, empecemos.

-Yo os ayudo- se ofreció Serena.

Entre Lita y Andrew comenzaron a cocinar, mientras que Serena se movía de un lado a otro ordenando las cosas y llevando los productos.

-¿Te ayudo? -se ofreció Seiya cogiendo la caja que ella llevaba.

-Gracias -pasó por su lado y siguió caminando.

Siendo sincera, no le apetecía estar en ese viaje, pero sentía que debía estar. Tampoco no quería hablar con Darien, ya lo arreglarían más adelante, ni tampoco con Seiya, no quería estropear más las cosas.

Darien iba a acercarse a ella, cuando vio que tres sombras oscuras se movían detrás de los árboles, a la distancia. Pestañeó un par de veces, no era una visión. Miró a su alrededor, y después de asegurarse de que nadie lo veía se marchó en dirección a las sombras.

-Veo que nos has visto -dijo una.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó Darien-. ¿No se suponía que aún no era el momento?

-El momento de ¿qué? -preguntó Rei al parecer.

Los cuatro la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Darien.

-No. ¿Qué haces tú aquí y quiénes son ellos?

-Supongo que tú también la tuviste.

-¿El qué?

-La visión de la destrucción - dijo una sombra.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron. Se quitaron la capuchas dejando expuesto sus rostros.

-¡Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna! -exclamó Rei al verlas-. ¿Por qué...?

-Al igual que tú...-dijo Michiru-... tuvimos una visión.

-No sólo eso. También nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo estaba cambiando, de que iba más lento-añadió Setsuna.

-El viento no sopla de la misma manera.

-Ni el mar se mueve igual que antes...

-Llegaron a Japón hace unos días y se pusieron en contacto conmigo -añadió Darien.

-Nos reunimos contigo porque tuvimos la corazonada de que habías tenido una visión. Y no nos equivocamos -dijo Haruka.

-¿Tú también Rei? -preguntó Setsuna, ella asintió y les contó su visión.

-Las cosas se están poniendo muy feas -dijo Haruka.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? -preguntó Rei preocupada.

De repente, se escucharon unos gritos. Salieron de su escondite y se acercaron al ver lo que pasaba. Vieron a Seiya, tirado en el suelo, tocándose el pecho y gritando de dolor.

-Creo que nada podemos hacer ahora... El mal ya ha comenzado -dijo Michiru al ver a Seiya.

 **Hola, hola^^ Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap de la historia.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. No olvideis comentar.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota:Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 10**

Reinaba el completo silencio entre ellos. No era un silencio incómodo, sino agradable, pero él quería saber más sobre ella.

Nervioso, decidió acercarse a ella mientras fingía mirar el paisaje del lugar, y rozó sutilmente su mano.

-Si quieres tomarme de la mano puedes hacerlo -sonrió Mina.

No era tonta. Se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba nervioso y tenso. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-Anda, volvamos. Seguro que necesitan ayuda.

Él asintió contento. Normalmente no era tan tímido. Nunca lo había sido, pero con Mina era diferente. Ella despertaba emociones que no sientiera nunca antes por nadie y hacía que se comportara de una forma que resultaba, muchas veces, estúpida.

-Vamos.

Apretó suavemente su mano y giró dándose media vuelta para regresar junto a los demás. Llevaban un poco menos de la mitad del camino cuando escucharon unos fuertes gritos.  
Se miraron preocupados y asustados a la vez. Empezaron a correr todo lo rápido que podían y, al darse cuenta de que Mina no podía correr tanto, la cogió a caballito y corrió hasta llegar al lugar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Mina bajando de la espalda de Ken.

La escena que veía no le gustaba nada. Ver a Seiya de aquella manera hizo que se le encogiera el pecho. Ken, quien no pasó este gesto por desapercibido, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo.

.  
.

La sospecha de que algo le había pasado era cada vez más grande. Estaba intranquilo. No era normal que ella no contestara sus mensajes o no los leyera.

-Esto es muy raro. Debo saber lo que está pasando.

Nunca se había atrevido a ir. Su relación con ella era discreta, normal. Él, ante todo, la respetaba, por eso nunca había ido ni conocido su casa. Pero allí estaba, parado delante de la puerta con el puño levantado dispuesto a tocar.

-Vamos allá.

Cogió aire hinchando sus pulmones y lo soltó con sonoro suspiro. Tocó la puerta varias veces sin recibir respuesta.

-Tampoco está.

Susurró dándose la vuelta. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse detuvo su paso. Se giró levemente y, efectivamente, estaba abierta.

-¿Ami? -preguntó entrando en el piso.

-Ami ya no está aquí- escuchó una voz desconocida seguido del fuerte ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

.

No había sido su mejor día, ni su mejor noche. La esperanza de olvidarse en aquel viaje se habían esfumado con tan solo verlos a ellos.

Había tenido el valor de saludar a Darien, pero si le había hablado a Seiya cuando le ofreció su ayuda.

-Estoy haciendo todo mal -se dijo a si misma.

Recogió las últimas ramas del suelo, formando un gran montón, y se incorporó para volver empezar el camino de regreso.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta no paraba de pensar en todo lo que pasaba y lo que sentía. Podía afirmar que amaba a Darien, siempre lo había echo, pero entonces...¿qué sentía por Seiya?

-Tengo que pensar en otras cosas. Si sigo dándole vueltas al asunto, acabaré confundiéndome más de lo que estoy.

Hablar en voz alta sin que nadie la juzgase la relajaba. Muchas veces manifestara sus sentimientos y pensamientos en voz alta cuando estaba sola en su habitación. Sentía que, de cierta forma, se quitaba un peso de encima.

Dejó caer todo al suelo, sin importarle si dejaba todo tirado. Escuchar aquellos gritos la habían alarmado a tal punto que se imaginó lo peor y maldijo el hecho de no llevar consigo su broche.

-¡Seiya! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas llegando junto a él -¿Qué te han echo?

-S-serena...-habló con dificultad llevándose la mano al pecho.

Le dolía. Era un dolor tan fuerte que resultaba imposible de describirlo. Sentía que mil cuchillos lo atravesaban con fuerza una y otra vez sin darle tiempo a respirar bien.

Se sintió desfallecer y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Por suerte, Serena consiguió evitar que cayera boca abajo cogiéndolo.

-Me...duele...mucho... -confesó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Lo miró preocupada. No sabía que hacer en esos momentos. Su móvil estaba en el coche y no tenía a quien llamar.

《¡Mierda!》pensó frustrada.

Se escucharon los pasos rápidos de personas que se acercaban desde la distancia. Visualizó a Darien y a Rei y también a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna...¿que hacían ellas ahí?

Se giró al escuchar la voz de Mina. No se diera cuenta de que ellos también habían llegado. En ese momento sólo importaba el estado de Seiya y el rostro decepcionado de Darien.

.  
Abrió los ojos sintiendo un fuerte mareo. No recordaba lo que había pasado ni dónde estaba. Trató de incorporarse en la camilla, pero unas manos lo detuvieron.

-No lo hagas. Estás mal -le dijo Serena.

Sentó en la camilla al lado de él y lo miró. Se sentía mucho más aliviada al ver que estaba consciente.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

Seiya negó con la cabeza. No recordaba nada después de haberle dicho que le dolía el pecho. Todo en su mente estaba borroso y, por mucho que se esforzara en tratar de recordar, no lo lograba.

Cogió la mano de ella acariciándola con sumo cuidado y le pidió que le contara.

Comenzó desde el momento en que lo encontró. Le dijo que, tras caer al suelo, habían llegado los demás y que todos trataran de ayudarle sin resultado. Al final, optaron por llevarlo a urgencias los más rápido posible después de que Darien determinara que no se podía hacer nada con aquellas condiciones.

Seiya se sorprendió al escuchar que Darien lo había ayudado, sin saber, que, en realidad, Darien sólo se decidió hacerlo para apartarlo de Serena con la excusa de que necesitaba espacio.

-La verdad es que no sé que decir -confesó mirando su mano entrelazada con la de ella.

-Yo tampoco. Nadie ha sido de explicar lo que te pasó...

Iba a añadir algo más cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-Creo que interrumpo -dijo Darien al verlos cogidos de la mano.

-No empieces Darien -se apartó Serena levantándose de la cama y caminando en dirección a la puerta para marcharse -Nos vemos después Seiya.

Seiya asintió sin oponerse. Era consciente de que la situación entre ambos y no quería estropearlo más. Además de que no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para discutir con Darien.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Darien deteniéndola.

\- Me voy a casa. Supongo que quieres hablar con Seiya -se encogió de hombros-¿Para eso viniste no?

-No. No vine por él, sino por ti.

Sin despedirse, salió de la habitación llevandola consigo hacia la sala de espera. Allí no había nadie convirtiéndole en el lugar perfecto para hablar.

-Serena...¿qué pasa? -soltó su brazo y se cruzó de brazos apoyando la espalda en la pared. -Y no digas que nada cuando llevas todo el día pasando de mí.

-Sentía que no teníamos nada de que hablar después de la discusión del otro día...Ya dejaste claro lo que opinas...Y ahora si me permites quisiera irme.

-¿Junto Seiya? -se apartó de la pared y la agarró del brazo -¿Vas a ir otra vez con tu amor del pasado?

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Darien? -trató de soltarse.

-¿Tonterías? -apoyó la espalda de ella contra la pared y puse las manos en sus hombros -Yo no diría que esto es una tontería.

-Para -lo miró a los ojos. -Esta situación ya me está cansando- suspiró.

Todo se le estaba haciendo difícil de llevar. Sus emociones la dejaban agotada y sin ganas de nada.

-¿Y tu crees que a mí no? -preguntó elevando un poco la voz-¿ Crees que no me cansa? ¿qué no me duele? -clavó su mirada en ella.- ¡Joder, Serena! ¿Cómo mierda quieres que reaccione o qué me ponga?

Con tan solo verla le dolía. Ver como su relación cambió de un día para otro le dolía. Le afectó que pasara de él ese día y que ni fuera capaz de saludarlo. Tenía la sensación que todo se estaba yendo por la borda y que no había forma de evitarlo.

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Has pasado de mí como si ya no fuéramos nada!

No iba a romperse delante de ella. No iba a dejar que lo viera de esa forma, tan abatido y desesperado por hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a cristalizarse y no tardaron mucho tiempo en dejar caer las lágrimas. Cubrió el rostro con sus manos para que no la mirara llorar.

-Yo...es...que...tú...yo...-soltó leves hípidos mientras trataba de explicarle.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse vacía y caer en una tristeza profunda. Las malas decisiones o incluso aquellas que aún no decía estaban acabando con ella. Era evidente como su propio estado de ánimo se venía abajo por nada...¿pero iba a ser capaz de decírselo?

-No puedo seguir con esto -susurró apartándose de él y comenzando a caminar.

-¿Qué?- la miró perplejo. -No, no, no. No huirás esta vez -la cogió con fuerza del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Te he dicho que no vas a huír!

-¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que no huya cuando ya no sé que hacer?! Es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos. Mírate, sólo te estoy haciendo daño. Así que suéltame.

-No lo haré- dijo con firmeza.

-¡Qué lo hagas! -comenzó a forcejear.

En esos momentos, lo único que pensaba era que lo mejor para él era que ella se marchara. Darien ya había sufrido suficiente con la muerte de sus padres y no quería hacerlo sufrir más.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

La tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y cogió su rostro entre sus manos dándole un beso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero que os haya lo había subido a otra cuenta y olvidara subir los capitulos aqui. Cosa que haré ahora. No olvidéis dejarme en los comentarios si os ha gustado``**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Los gritos desde el pasillo llegaron hasta su habitación rompiendo con la tranquilidad que allí había. Seiya, que había estado a punto de quedarse dormido, se movió con cuidado en la cama para tratar de incorporarse.  
La curiosidad y la preocupación invadieran su cuerpo y al darse cuenta de que una de esas voces que escuchaba era la de Serena, estas aumentaron más.

Hizo una leve mueca al levantarse de la cama. El pecho le dolía cada vez que se movía. Se calzó y caminó hasta la puerta para salir después de la habitación.

《¿Qué estará pasando? 》 pensó mientras se acercaba al pasillo.

Sintió una leve punzada de dolor en su pecho. Retrodeció unos pasos y se ocultó detrás de la pared.

Su respiración era agitada. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras intentaba calmarse y levantó el rostro mirando el techo.

-Vamos, Seiya. Sé fuerte -susurró dándose ánimos.

No quería desmoronarse en medio del pasillo. No quería que sus ojos lloraran,pero ya lo estaban haciendo. Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras tragaba con dificultad sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

La escena le había tomado por sorpresa. Ver a Serena y Darien besándose le había dolido más que el dolor anterior.

-No debería dolerme-se dijo a si mismo y asomó la cabeza para verlos otra vez.-No...debería-su labio inferior tembló.

Se apartó y retomó el camino hacia la habitación. Una vez que entró, cerró la puerta y recargó su espalda contra ella mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

-Supongo que siempre, por más que lo intente, me tocará perder...

Yaten maldecía la mala suerte que tenía. No solo por el hecho de no tener batería y no poder comunicarse con Seiya para poder saber como estaba él, sino que, debido que todos se preocuparon, acabaron subiendo a los coches de distintas maneras sin subir a los que habían subido anteriormente.

-Perfecto-susurró cuando vio que iría en el mismo coche que Mina y Ken.-《¿Qué más puede pasar?》-se había preguntado mentalmente mientras observaba a Mina sentarse a su lado.

La presencia de Mina lo pertubaba como nunca antes lo hiciera. Cada vez que la veía, sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y refugiarla entre sus brazos.

Había decubierto que le encantaba la sonrisa de Mina y aquella torpeza,tan característica de la chica, que antes no soportaba. Se había visto asi mismo mirándola en incontables ocasiones y pidiendo mentalmente que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Yaten quería pensar que todo lo que le pasaba era una mera tontería de su cabeza por sentir su orgullo herido debido a que la chica ya no le prestaba la misma atención de antes, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así. Tenía la extraña sensación de que algo despertara por ella, pero no lo iba admitir.

-¿Tardaremos mucho? -preguntó secamente aburrido de seguir compartiendo coche con ellos dos.

-Aún falta mucho, Yaten-le respondió Mina mirándolo.

Por otra parte, la actitud de Yaten le era indiferente. Mina tomara la decisión de olvidarse de él y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. No iba a negar que seguía teniendo sentimientos por aquel chico. Habían sido muchos años en los que estuvo enamorada de una ilusión, pero ya no más.

Volteó el rostro hacia el otro chico que estaba a su lado y sonrió. Ken, era todo lo que podía querer. La trataba bien, procuraba hacerla feliz...y estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿Pasa algo Mina? -preguntó el chico al ver que lo miraba.

-No, no pasa nada-sonrió y tomó su mano entrelazándola con la suya.-Todo está bien.

-Me alegro-Ken acercó su mano al rostro de ella y acarició su mejilla.

Mina cerró los ojos disfrutando de la acaricia y él le dedicó una sonrisa cálida mientras que Yaten se removió incómodo de la escena y bufó mirando para otro lado.

Reunidas en una de las salas de templo del abuelo de Rei, las tres sailors de los planetas exteriores, discutían sobre lo acontencido anteriormente.

-¿Qué créis que pudo haber pasado? -la pregunta la hizo Setsuna, quien cansada de un breve período de silencio, decidiera hablar.

-No lo sé. Todo esto está siendo demasiado confuso-agregó Michiru observando su espejo.

-¿Ves algo en el? -preguntó Haruka mirándola. Ella negó y esta lo único que hizo fue soltar un suspiro.

-Es extraño que cada una de nosotras haya tenido una visión...-comentó Rei pensativa-...Incluso Darien la tuvo...Eso quiere decir que...

-Algo se aproxima-terminó Setsuna.

-O que algo ya se aproximó. Últimamente la ciudad de Tokio no parece la misma de antes. Siento un aura en ella...No sabría como describirlo...Es como si tuviera la sensación de que fuéramos...

-Observados-finalizó Haruka sin dejar terminar a Michiru.

-Exacto-asintió la chica.

-¿Y si lo estamos siendo? ¿Y si alguien ya nos está vigilando pero fuera del radio en que nuestras capacidades son capaces de llegar? -apuntó Rei.

-Eso sería lo más probable -le respondió Michiru.

-Entonces la única solución sería comenzar a buscar en los alrededores...

Después de decir aquello, todas las chicas salieron del templo, cada una con sus plumas de transformación en la búsqueda del escondite de aquel ser que los acechaba.

El beso de Darien le tomara por sorpresa. Intentó separarse de él pero a los pocos segundos se vio a si misma correspondiéndole. Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Darien y se acercó más a él.

Darien no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y posó su manos en la cintura de Serana mientras profundizaba más el beso.

Tenía la sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última que la besara de aquella forma.

-Serena...-se separó de ella y juntó su frente con la suya mientras suspiraba.

Serena abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de Darien. Se veía feliz, calmado. Acercó una mano a su mejilla y la dejó reposar allí.

-A veces eres muy terca -dijo Darien abriendo los ojos y apartándose de ella.

-Lo sé -respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero tu terquedad es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti-agregó con ó la mano de Serena a su pecho.- Quédate conmigo Serena.

Se estaba arriesgando. Estaba pidiéndole que se quedara con él aun cuando sabía que ella estaba confundida. Pero tenía miedo de quedarse sin ella. De perder aquello que tanto quería y tanto tenía.

Por mucho que Serena dijera que no o no tuviera una respuesta para él. Sabía que seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia él. Lo notaba en la forma de corresponder sus besos, en las caricias de sus manos, en la forma de mirarlo...Solo que ella no lo quería admitir y seguía empeñada en confundirse más y más.

Nunca había sido así con ella. Había dejado de ser aquel chico frío y escasos de demostraciones de afecto para convertirse en lo que era ahora. Notara su cambio y si era sincera le gustaba. Mucho. Pero aceptar la verdad de lo que sentía implicaba hacer daño a otra persona. Y a ella nunca le había gustado herir a los demás.

《Pero siempre hay que herir a alguien para que algo avance. Si nunca se toma una decisión por miedo, no se consigue avanzar y te quedas siempre en el mismo lugar.》pensó.

Si analizaba bien las cosas, admitía haber sentido algo por Seiya. Lo quería. Quizás en aquel tiempo se hubiera enamorado de él.

-Me enamoré de Seiya-soltó Serena mirando a Darien.

Sentía la necesidad de contarle todo para poder lograr entender lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Creo que me enamoré de Seiya-rectificó.

Tomó su mano al verlo perplejo y lo guió hasta los asientos.

-Escúchame, Darien-pidió y soltó un suspiro para comenzar a contarle.

Atentamente,Darien escuchó la historia de Serena. Había oído que ella lo pasara mal pero no imaginó que fuera peor. Serena le contó como se sintió los primeras días de su partida. La habló de las inumerables cartas que le escribiera y como se desanimaba cada vez que no recibía su respuesta. Le habló de Seiya, de la forma tan curiosa en que lo conoció y como se volvió alguien importante en su vida.

-A pesar de las advertencias. No quise alejarme de él. Seiya me hacía sentir de cierta forma especial y alegraba mis días después de tanta tristeza que sentía. Quizás si me enamoré de él pero como era tan tonta nunca fui capaz de darle nombre a aquel sentimiento- confesó avergonzada.

-Entiendo-suspiró Darien mirando el suelo.

-Entonces tú volviste y, aunque suene cruel, me olvidé de ello porque volvía a tenerte conmigo -acarició su mano.-Yo...siempre he estado enamorada de ti Darien. Al principio no sabía quien eras y, a pesar de que no soportaba tu actitud, me había enamorado de ti. O de Tuxedo Mask-sonrió leve.-Creo que no me estoy explicando- admitió riendo leve.

Darien la miró y sonrió. Sabía a lo que se refería. Lo estaba entiendo.

-Lo sé-acarició su mejilla.-Sé que es lo que quieres decir-acercó su rostro al de ella.-Me has elegido a mí- agregó con una sonrisa ante de unir sus labios con los de ella.

Estaban agotadas despuesde pasarse todo el día en busca de una pista que les confirmara sus sospechas, pero no encontraban nada y aquello las estaba desesperando.

-¿Alguna nueva noticia? -preguntó Haruka reuniéndose con las demás.

-No-suspiró Rei llegando agotada.

-Al parecer no hay nada -dijo con pesar Setsuna.

Se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio. Allí sus poderes no eran débiles pero tampoco muy fuertes. La malo de estar tan lejos era que les era difícil de comunicarse con los demás. No era que no pudieran, pero debido a que pasara ya un tiempo desde su última batalla, perdieran práctica.

-Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.

-No creo que debamos hacerlo Rei-la miró Setsuna.

Un ruido se escuchó detrás de los arbustos haciendo que las sailors se pusieran en guardia.

-¿Lo habéis escuchado verdad? -susurró bajo Michiru mirando las demás, estas asintieron.

Se volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido pero esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Sal de tu escondite! -gritó Haruka.

Una carcajada resonó por todo el lugar dejando heladas a las sailors.

-No...puede...ser -susurró Rei.

La persona que estaba detrás del arbusto salió de su escondite dejando ver su apariencia a las sailors.

-Hola a todas -saludó con una sonrisa burlona y estiró su mano hacia el arbusto.-¿No saldrás cariño?

-Por supuesto que sí-se escuchó otra vez.

La otra persona salió y aceptó la mano. Se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura y miró con indiferencia a las otras chicas.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.

-¿Taiki? -preguntó incrédula Setsuna mirando aquel chico que estaba al lado de Ami.

 _Continuará..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota:Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 12**

No podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Era muy surrealista el hecho de ver a aquellas personas delante de ellas convertidas en su enemigos.

-¿Ami?

La aludida curvó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se volvió hacia la persona que mencionó su nombre.

-La misma. ¿Tanto te sorprende,Rei?

Soltó la mano de Taiki y se acercó a ella. Sus ojos no eran los mismos. Estos estaban negros y su mirada no se parecía ni por asomo a la mirada que siempre llevaba Ami.

Rei dio un paso hacia atrás y las demás la imitaron.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tenéis miedo? -soltó una fuerte carcajada.-Vaya,vaya...¿Quién lo diría? Hasta que por fin impongo respecto. ¿Verdad,Taiki?

El aludido asintió y sonrió.

Entonces ocurrió lo que ninguna de las cuatro sailors se imaginaba que iba a pasar, Taiki las atacó y antes de que pudieran levantarse y contratacar,Ami hizo aparecer su poder y también las atacó.

Intentaron en vano levantarse y luchar contra ellos dos, porque no iban a dejarse ganar menos por un ser que estaba controlando a sus amigos. Su objetivo era recuperar a Ami y a Taiki y hacerlos recapacitar de lo que estaba haciendo, pero les faltaba Serena y sin ella les iba a costar devolverlos a su estado normal.

Una batalla se formó a las fueras de la ciudad. Una batalla entre seis personas que luchaban por su propia supervivencia mientras que nadie ni nada era testigo de lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

Las fuerzas se les estaban agotando. ¿Qué clase de poder tenían? Parecía que cada golpe que recibían les diera más energía y fuerza para contratacar.

Haruka sabía que la pelea estaba pérdida, que tenían pocas oportunidades de ganar, por ello, decidió mirar a Rei y, mientras Setsuna y Michiru atacaban, se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-Márchate ahora que todavía te quedan fuerzas -le dijo con dificultad.

-Pero...¿Y vosotras?

-No repliques y vete. Nosotras te cubriremos. Debes ir a decírselo a las demás. ¡Vete!

No necesitó ninguna palabra más y se marchó, sin ver antes, como sus amigas poco a poco iban perdiendo y eran capturadas por los otros.

Agradeció enormente cuando el viaje llegó a su fin. Fue el primero en abrir la puerta nada más el coche paró.

Mina solo rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento tan infantil que tenía Yaten. Bajó del coche junto con Ken y esperó a que Lita y Andrew también lo hicieran.

-Nosotros iremos a buscar un sitio para aparcar-dijo Andrew al ver que los esperaban. -Podéis ir yendo vosotros.

-Está bien. Nos vemos ahora -respondió Mina.

Lita asintió y se despidió de los demás mientras se iban.

Mina miró el coche arrancar y luego se giró hacia Yaten.

-¿Sabes en qué habitación está?

-¿Y por qué iba a saberlo? ¿No ves que llegué a la misma vez que tú?

-¿No puedes ser más amable al responder?

Yaten calló. Había vuelto a enfadar a Mina y todo porque no pensaba antes de hablar.

-Da igual. Déjalo. Iré a averiguar -se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital. -Vamos Ken.

Ken miró mal a Yaten y luego fue junto a Mina.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó posando su mano en la cintura y mirando a la chica.

-No,no lo estoy. Es que...¡ay! Ese chico me desespera.

Ken río leve al mirar la cara de enfado de Mina. A su ojos se veía tan bonita.

-Pasa de él. No dejes que te amargue el día,¿si? -acercó su frente a la de ella.

-Eso haré-sonrió y miró al chico.-Gracias por estar conmigo.

-No agradezcas Mina. Venga,vamos a mirar como está Seiya.

Yaten miraba a la pareja desde la distancia. Era lo único que podía hacer. Sentía que cada vez lo estropeaba más.

Suspiró. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y entró también en el hospital. Sino fuera porque quería ver como estaba su amiga, se hubiera ido.

Había mucho tráfico en la zona,pero no le importaba. Para Andrew, el hecho de que hubieran más coches le permitía pasar más tiempo con Lita.

-Es como si todos hubieran decidido salir hoy -se quejó ella.

-¿Y eso te molesta? -la miró de reojo.

Lita miró a Andrew y se dio cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado. Quizás malinterpretara sus palabras.

Se acomodó en el sitio y posó su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Estoy preocupada Andrew y lo que menos quiero es estar perdiendo el tiempo buscando un sitio para aparcar. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo,pero necesito saber como se encuentra.

Andrew suspiró y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ella tenía razón y la entendía.

-Tranquila-acarició la mano de Lita.-Iremos muy pronto a verle.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un lugar para aparcar el coche. Lo aparcaron y bajaron de él para ir inmediatamente al hospital.

El aire de la sala era muy pesado y frío. Tembló al sentir que una mano acariciaba su cuerpo, en especial las heridas que este tenía.

Se removió incómoda ante el contacto y se dio cuenta de que estaba atada. Movió con fuerza sus muñecas, pero estas estaban atadas a unas cadenas.

-Si te mueves más te dolerá -escuchó una voz que hablaba.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado pero allí, delante de ella, no había nadie.

Sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello y con cierto temor giró su rostro. Unos enormes ojos la estaban observando de cerca. Tragó fuerte e intentó disimular su miedo.

-¿Q-quién eres?

El ser no respondió. Se alejó de ella y se perdió entre la oscuridad.

Impotente,Haruka siguió moviéndose tratando de liberarse pero sin resultado.

-Te dije que te harías daño.

-Es terca.

-¿Quiénes sois? -gritó molesta.

Una tenue luz apareció en la habitación. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de visualizar a las personas que allí habían pero no lo consiguió.

-Lo hiciste bien Sailor. Mejor de lo que creía.

Al oír eso, los ojos de Haruka se abrieron en grande.

-¡¿Dónde están las demás?!

No había visto a Setsuna y a Michiru después de perder la consciencia y tenía miedo de que algo peor les hubiera ocurrido a ellas dos.

Una mano se alzó en lo alto haciendo que una luz apareciera. Siguió la dirección de la luz y vio el cuerpo de ambas de sus amigas también atado a las cadenas.

Haruka gimio bajo. El cuerpo de Michiru está peor que el de ella y si no recibía atención pronto podría ser que se muriera desangrada.

Miró a la persona que estaba sentada en aquel trono negro.

-¿Qué es lo buscas? ¿A qué has venido?

La mujer sentada en el trono se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Sonrió y posó un dedo en la barbilla de la chica. Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-Lo busco a él. He venido a por él.

Con una sonrisa, Serena se separó de los labios de Darien. Lo miró a los ojos y acarició su rostro.

-Sí,te he elegido a ti.

Y sabía que su corazón lo eligiría un millón de veces aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Por su parte,Darien se sentía feliz al escucharla. Adoraba a Serena y el hecho de que lo eligiera lo hacía sentir tan bien haciendo que cada miedo que sintió desapareciera en un momento.

Una extraña sensación recorrió su espalda. Miró a ambos lados al sentir una presencia y a los lejos, vio la figura exhausta de Rei caminando.

-¡Rei! -exclamó y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

Tomó a la chica de la cintura y la acercó hasta los asientos.

Su traje estaba rasgado. Tenía cortes en la cara y en las piernas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Serena yendo hacia ella.

-Nos...han...atacado...

-¿Quién?

-No me digas que es... -calló al ver que Rei asentía.

Sabía que Darien también había sentido y visto algo que ella no podía ver.

Serena los veía sin comprender. Al parecer estaba ocurriendo algo y nadie le dijera nada.

-Chicos... ¿Y Seiya? -preguntó Mina al llegar.

-¿Seiya? Está en su cuarto-apuntó Darien.

-No,no está-respondió Ken.

-¿Qué?

Se separó de Rei y corrió hacia la habitación. Ellos tenían razón,Seiya no estaba. No creía que fuera capaz de irse sin avisar.

-Pero...-susurró.-No puede ser que él...

-Se lo han llevado.

-¿Qué? -dijeron todos mirando a Rei.

-Ellos se lo llevaron...Han venido por él-dijo y segundos después se desmayó.

.

.

.

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Decidme qué os va pareciendo y que es lo que pensáis. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo^^_**


End file.
